A Sight To Behold
by Elle-chan101
Summary: Information about this story. Marinette and all them are 18 and graduate. She goes blind and it's permanent and a real life eye disease called Angle Closure Glaucoma. Also, I wrote this usually at night when I couldn't sleep so I misspelled Mari's name and because I am lazy, I am not going back through each chapter to fix it.
1. Chapter 1

The News

Chapter 1

Marionette walked to school with Tikki in her purse like normal. It was a great day in Paris. The sun was shining and warm. The wind was just right for today's weather and so far no early morning Akuma attacks for her to be late. She also woke up early too to be one time for school. Then again, she had a lot of things on her mind aside from the future battle with Hawkmoth which she wasn't looking forward to where Chat Noir was all for it. Especially since he was sure that he would find out who she is since both have a limited amount of time as heroes. It only made her stop in her steps and smile sadly. Even if she was able to move on from Adrien and make friends with him, it only served to make her realize she was reaching for the stars. The silly she loved the most was in love with Ladybug, not her. Whereas Adrien seemed to suddenly take an interest in her. In equal terms that Alya would understand, she had it made and had a heart ready to break. Crushing on Chat while the boy she moved on from suddenly seemed to take an interest in her.

"Man, for once I am not that lucky," She said looking at her watch. "And nor am I looking forward to the doctor's appointment either today."

Tikki peaked from her purse and spoke up as quietly as she could towards Marionette. Worry plain as day on her face towards the doctor's appointment as well. The day she had chose Marionette, she was 14. Now she was 18 with 4 years of battle experience and maturity under her belt. So choosing words were easy now but when it came to subjects where they were clearly backed with worry, she spoke carefully.

"You will keep me in the loop right? You haven't told me a thing about what this appointment is about nor Chat and that worries me," She said to her.

"I took a series of tests and I just...dont want anyone but me and my parents to know right now Tikki. I'm sorry but I'll let you know the minute I am ready," Marionette said to her. "I promise. For now, just trust me that I know what I am doing and how I will let you know okay?"

The kwami in her purse let her host shut it as they reached Francoise Dupont. Marionette saw Alya waiting for her like normal with Nino walking away to greet Adrien at his limo as he got out. She ignored the blond though and walked right up to her best friend. It still surprised Alya that she was able to move on from the guy she was crushing on but she had Nino to date plus graduation so she didn't complain too much to her thankfully. It was when she brought up what she had planned for later that pulled her from any thoughts.

"So, I got a ladybug convention today. All the fans of my blog are coming and I was wondering since you are so close to Ladybug that you...could convince her to come?" Alya asked Marionette, hands in a pray pose before her. "Please?"

"I'll see what I can do but I am busy this afternoon so I don't know if she'll even know where I am at Alya," Marionette told her as Alya nudged her. "And no, it has nothing to do with Adrien."

The blond heard her and much to her already wanting to go inside said hi. She politely waved and looked at him as he spoke to her. Mostly hearing him ask her what her plans were but she didn't really say. Only looked at him and said it was something she wanted to keep to herself and despite Alya and Nino whining at her for more with Adrien asking why she didn't want them to know. She kept her answer the same and walked towards the school. Only for Chloe to stop her, well...Sabrina but Chloe was next to her. She was saying something but it wasn't important enough for her to really care. Which hit the blonde girl hard when she realized that Marionette didn't even glare or react. Serving to make her say something as she just gently pushed Sabrina and Chloe apart and walked by. Something was yelled at her but she just went on.

"Girl," Alya shouted which made her look to see that her friend was at her side. "You just moved on passed Chloe like she was not even there. Something is wrong so spill."

"Look, I just have...way too much to think about right now and even my mom didn't see this coming to bite me. That's all I am saying and that's all I am going to keep saying. The more you the more I am just going to clam up. I am not ready for anyone to know Alya, counting…" She stopped and looked away from her.

"Including Chat?" She said, crossing her arms. "You realize that since he is the nightly visitor that he may want to know and should know how you feel as well."

"Tell a hero that I am crushing on him when he clearly is crushing on his partner," Marionette said holding her left hand up. "Or keep quiet about both and live my life as happy as I can live it." She raised her right hand. "...I think I'll go with my right hand and stay quiet."

She walked away towards class as Nino walked up to Alya and held her hand. Adrien next to him as all three watched her go. Only for a scream to stop them and see Chloe once again terrorizing some poor student. Something about spilling coffee or a drink on her new shirt and shoving them down. Calling them lower than dirt and making them cry. She moved on with Sabrina as her usual lapdog. This meant she would be fighting someone from how they just ran out of the school. If only Chloe would learn to be nicer, maybe there'd be less students akumatized. Though asking that girl to be nice would like asking the god of bad luck to curse her. Never would happen and Chloe would never change. Not with her dad as major at least but she could easily ignore the girl now.

It was probably why Chloe was in such a foul mood. Marionette always showed some emotion towards Chloe's torturous words or insults but of late got nothing. Either fighting had shown Marionette that it was pointless at times to fight or she just didn't feel threatened by her anymore. Her crush on Adrien was gone and it was him pursing her whereas she was crushing on a hero that would never show interest in her. Chloe was free to have Adrien but apparently wasn't happy about it or anything. The bell ringing made all the students head towards the classroom. Chloe was back from the bathroom and saw Adrien next to her and from her look, wasn't happy. She just shoved it off and talked to him like normal. Hearing that he was hoping to take her out on a date after graduation. She said she'd go as a friend but nothing more. It made him frown but he quickly smiled and accepted the terms.

Both entered the classroom and took their seats. The teacher starting the class with taking attendance. Leaving Marionette to her thoughts again as she thought back to a few days before today's appointment. At some point when she was 16, she noticed halos around certain lights. Later on, they fought an Akuma that could blind anyone with light temporarily and that made her eyes hurt and the halos worse. So she blamed it on the battle after as well. It was when days later when she was still 16, that she noticed it had gotten progressively worse to where she now wore contacts. It worked but two days after she turned 18 and about a year or two of wearing contacts, it got worse. To the point where, she had halos around lights, pain in her eyes constantly, and her vision narrowing, almost like tunnel vision. She told her mom who made an appointment for a series of tests she had to take from both an eye doctor and a regular doctor. One for eyesight and one for blood, genetics from her and her father. Today they'd find out and she was too nervous for school.

She lacked focus and if it came to a battle, Tikki would be great to heal whatever was going on but after, it hurt. It physically hurt her to go back to contacts. Even Chat seemed to notice her sudden desire to stick around and ignore the beep of her earrings. Mistaking it for her letting him see who she was. Only for her to say no and walk or fly away with her yoyo. Marionette would get the results from one doctor today with the eye doctor collaborating with him today. The problem would be solved and she could move on regardless of what was said. She couldn't always be lucky though and she was ready for either bad news or good. The teacher handing out worksheets made her fake that she knew what was being said when she had no real interest in it. It worked and class went on as they worked on the worksheet. Marionette knew the material thankfully and finished it first. Raising her hand to legitimately use the restroom. When she was allowed to, she stood and walked by Adrien's seat then Chloe's. She heard both say something to her but only paid attention to the blond boy. He asked if she was okay and she sent a thumbs up as she exited the classroom.

Heading down the stairs and towards the bathroom and hearing Tikki speak to her. She took the chance to talk with Tikki from the purse as she emptied her bladder and flushed. Leaving the stall and heading to the sink. Washing her hands as Tikki opened the purse.

"You don't look okay today Marionette. Are you sick?" Her kwami asked floating to her side. "Please tell me what's wrong. I can't take not knowing!"

"I don't know yet myself but if it will help you out. I'll let you know the minute I find out today. My parents and you will be the only ones to know but that is all I'll accept okay?" She said holding Tikki in her clean hands gently. "Chat can never know nor the others though."

"My lips are sealed. Thank you Marionette," She said flying back into the purse and letting Marionette shut it.

Screams from outside made her realize that on que, Hawkmoth had sent another akuma out. Opening her purse, Tikki was ready and entered the earring Marionette wore. Transforming her into Ladybug and allowing her to see the bright world around her clearly than as her civilian form. Smiling as she ran out of the restroom, she spotted an akumatized victim screaming for Chloe to come out. Sneaking around, she noticed that he or she was quite...flashy today. Butterfly like wings protruding from the back with bright colors with an outfit matching it. She noticed her attacking with what looked like a pendant hanging from her neck in the form of a butterfly. The irony of it being in that shape was high and she knew Chat would comment on it.

"Seems we literally have a pest problem My Lady," Chat's familiar voice said landing next to her as she leaned against the closet pillar, arms crossed. "Not that I mind you at least."

"Well kitty, I have already located the akuma. It's in the butterfly necklace. Though as to what gender the person is...isn't helped by the bright outfit they are currently showing off," She said to him.

"Already found the akuma and I haven't even arrived yet. You are truly getting better my lady," He said taking her hand and kissing it.

She smiled at his flirtation just as they heard the victim scream for Chloe once more. Both sighed and knew it was a student and probably the one from earlier. Made sense as to why they'd demand to see the blonde annoyance in both their civilian lives and hero lives. The students were all running for cover as they stood there watching the akuma. It gave Chat the chance to finally spot that Ladybug had changed the outfit she wore. A black cocktail like dress changed around with the back of it with red fabric flared out with black spots like her mask. Black tennashoes and black knee high socks with theusual pigs tails replaced with a pony tail that had a red ribbon tied loosely around it. He didn't change his outfit since he found it was fine as it was but Ladybug really went all out for keeping herself cool during battle. She left her arms bare, her shoulders revealed as most of her neck. It was cute and yet still practical since he could see black shorts under that dress when she ran into battle. Always a lady this one as he joined her, dodging a bright rainbow beam as she threw her yoyo around the akumatized victim.

It allowed him to grab the necklace and break it. Letting Ladybug purify the butterfly quickly and free the victim. Without her lucky charm used, she had time and he did as well. Only she didn't seem to be talkative as both jumped onto the roof before the students could rush them. Letting Chat looking to her and then speak up.

"You seem distant My lady," He said crossing his arms. "You seem that way during every battle. You never linger or watch from the side. You are usually up in the fight before I arrive."

"Times have changed kitty cat. They are getting lamer and we are getting better," She logically spoke towards him with a smile. "Besides, it's not like Hawkmoth is actually trying since we keep attacking him once every week now."

"Well before the next attack you have planned. Could you tell me what is bothering you?" Chat said.

She looked at him and saw he was genuinely concerned. Like Alya, Adrien and Nino, they all wanted to know what was up with her. Tikki was already promised information. She couldn't leave her Kwami, the one who granted her the right to become Ladybug, out of the loop. It wouldn't be fair to her. As for Chat and the others, it was...iffy. Mostly since Chat was by rights a stranger in a mask. Adrien was too busy and dropping any bombshell on him just didn't seem right to her. Alya and Nino had their love life finally in order and to top it off. Graduation was coming up and it would give her so much free time but at the same time uncertain of what her options were. Smiling as he leaned towards her and said something with a cat pun involved. Marionette didn't push him but stopped him with a finger on his lips.

"I think it be best if...I kept my secrets safe until I can safely say them Chat. With Hawkmoth at loose still, we can't afford to reveal who we are or anything about our life," She said, feeling him frown at the rejection once again. "However…" His smile returned and the ears that went down perked up again. "I will say this. It's...going to be life changing for me and my life."

Removing her hand, he grinned and leaned closer, "does this mean I am getting a confession from My Lady at last?" Makin her use her other hand to stop him.

"No," She said. "But when I am ready and I know it's safe. You'll know."

Walking away as her earrings beeped, Chat followed her.

"You walk away now instead of run, y'know?" He said to her.

"Chat," Marionette sighed looking at him as she stopped walking. "No prying." It made him raise his hands as a shield. "And that means no following me."

She walked away and didn't hear him follow her. Jumping down and running into the girl's bathroom, she became Marionette once more and walked out to see Chat land and run into the boys restroom. It only made her smile and head back to class. In time for Adrien to be right behind her. He asked her if she was safe during the attack and she nodded as they entered the class and went to their seats. After an entire day of school, she was the first to pack up and head out. Walking away before anyone, including Chloe could stop her. Letting her hair down was the best thing ever outside of Ladybug cause it kept her identity even more safe. Even Chat wasn't sure who she was with such a sudden outfit and hair change. Tikki loved the new look and she did too.

Marionette even changed her everyday clothes. The pink gone and replaced with blue jeans with pink beading. The pink butterfly shirt replaced with a white and black tank top and the usual black jacket but different brand and style. All made by her except her shoes. The shoes were plain black tennashoes that she bought in a store and added a pinkish butterfly to them as her personal touch. After leaving the building, she turned and headed down the street. Ignoring Alya's, Adrien's and Nino's calls for her to wait up. Once out of the school reach, she took a taxi to the hospital and met up with her parents outside it. Paying the man and sighing nervously as she walked over.

"Ready?" Tom asked grabbing her left hand.

"As I'll ever be," She said as her mother took her right hand.

"Let's find out what's wrong with your eyes honey," Sabine said.

Both headed inside and checked in. Marionette taking a seat as her friends started to text her where she was at. Ignoring them was hard but she managed as her parents sat next to her in the crowded waiting room. Putting her phone on vibrate and feeling it go off every second with texts even as she was called into the back. Standing, she had her parents come with her into a room. The doctor wasted no time and presented the results. In the DNA, far back in the DNA her mom had a 5% chance of possibly having eyesight issues. She lucked out and was fine. Her dad was the same. 10% chance of having eye trouble but he also lucked out. It left Marionette a 15% chance to develope them but they couldn't pinpoint it. Her eyes were healthy and eye tests didn't show any deterioration. Until recently and it even had a name Glaucoma, more specifically Angle Closure Glaucoma. It was in her dad's history and her mother's history.

She sighed at the news and heard that it was often referred to as as the "sneak thief of vision" to many and often hard to catch. Sadly, they were a little too late. The damage had already been done and they could only slow its progress down. It had some serious side effects though. Her dad asked what they were and the response was a list. Allergies like redness in the eyes, brief stinging, blurred vision and irritated eyes. Some of the treatments could even affect her heart and lungs and was told it was all up to her since she was an adult. Though the treatments sounded great to slow it down, she couldn't and wouldn't risk such...heavy effects. Against her mother's and father's wishes, she told them that she'd live with it and asked how long she had until it...finally took her vision. She was told she would lose her vision if she didn't get any treatment and yet the idea of taking drugs to slow it down had too much risk.

Yes, she couldn't...probably walk on her own for a while and many things would be out of her reach but at least she would be alive and not risking her health. It was just eyesight. So she couldn't...game or draw like she had. There were other avenues and many things she could take up. It wasn't the end of the world. Plus, they didn't know when she'd lose her eyesight completely. She could still see and it did hurt but at least she could enjoy what time she had left. Hopefully Tikki could help her finish Hawkmoth off BEFORE she lost it all though. When they left with information on her condition, she told her parents she'd meet them at home and walked away. Becoming Ladybug in private for a patrol to clear her mind and enjoy Paris at night. She'd miss this and more but she could enjoy it for now. She told Tikki the news before she became ladybug and it would help her kwami to be left alone to think. Leaving her time to...just soak in what she heard and what she found out.

Steps made her realize Chat was out and she saw him on another building. Watching him made her sigh sadly. Of all the people she could possibly be ruined for, it had to be him. He was a hero and clearly had standards. If he knew...well there went any hope for her. Marionette could reveal who she was and see how he react once she told him. Shaking her head, she jumped to the next building. The idea was stupid! Tell him who she was AND that she was going to go blind at some point? How stupid could she be to drop that on him when they still had to defeat Hawkmoth!? Looking over, she saw that Chat was going a different direction and clearly didn't know she was out. It worked out for her though. It was a chance to think and decide from this point on. What did she do?

Go through a series of treatments and slow it down, risking her health OR let it fade away and enjoy what she could. It was a big question and thankfully, she was graduating soon so it would be easier once she was out of school to think on it.

* * *

 **So..first ML fic and yes, its going this route. Its not dark BUT its my idea and I like it. so...meh.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nightly Visit

Chapter 2

The headset blocked anything from outside. The balcony door was locked though and she was on her computer with her eyes shut and hand over them. The pain just...she wanted it gone long enough to focus on her homework. The music helped keep her mind off it but it only worked with her eyes shut. When looking at the welcoming darkness, she could relax and just focus on making sure she could actually avoid getting a headache. She didn't hear anything but when she opened her eyes, Chat was next to her. It made her stare at him as he took off the headset. Revealing that it was going full blast and making him snicker as he put it on and started to bop his head to the rock n roll from Jagged Stones latest album. It was cute as the cat even pulled a chair up and sat next to her. Rocking out and giving her a chance to just watch him. When she paused it though with a simple touch on her keyboard, he looked at her directly and took the headset off.

"So, what brings you tonight this time Chat? Ladybug ignore you today?" She asked, taking the headphones back. "Or did you just want to see if you could pester me again?"

"...Can it be both Princess?" He said grinning like a child though it faded quickly. "It's actually...for advice. About Ladybug."

"What's wrong?" She asked, curious as to what was so serious that he'd ask her civilian form.

"Lately, she has accepted my...advances and I am happy but I don't know. She just..isn't her normal sassy self. She is distracted, constantly lagging behind, even when she knows her timer is almost up. I even caught her just staring of all things at the akuma from the sidelines" He said making Marionette take mental notes on what was just some serious changes she actually did have in her hero and civilian life. "And today...where normally she'd be in battle already. She just...watched. Like she had something bothering her. I asked but all I got was that it was going to be life changing for her."

Marionette remained silent but she was deep in thought as well. Hearing that Chat had noticed how she just started to clam up even more. Especially recently cause of what was going on and the worry he was expressing was sweet. It reminded her why she had started to crush on him suddenly. Unlike Adrien, who clearly had a thing for Ladybug. Chat Noir, despite his own crush on the hero. Didn't really make her feel...left out. He spoke to her and made sure she was okay and happy. Despite his own crush on Ladybug even. It was sweet and made her feel loved to know he would just pop on in at random. She was going to miss seeing him come through her window at random. She was also going to miss those green eyes of his. They were always warm and welcoming and even if she had no chance with him. She could at least be there for him.

"What's on your mind?" Chat asked her.

"Well...I was tryin to think of how to help comfort and maybe even understand whats bothering her but I can't think of anything to say or do Chat. I'm sorry," She lied to him. "I wish I could help you out but without any other information. Well...I can't do anything for you."

"You listened. She listens but...I needed someone other than her y'know? I am just glad you didn't lock all your windows princess," Chat said laughing lightly and scratching the back of his head. "Why is your balcony locked anyways? Trying to keep me out?"

"Maybe," she said, ringing his bell with her bare foot. God she would miss doing that. "Maybe I wanted to lock it to keep the cold out."

"Well, I do have to say one thing. You suddenly changed your wall decor to blank so it must be to keep warm right?" The cat grinned looking at her barren walls. "What made the pretty boy on your walls go poof?"

"He likes another and we are just friends," She sighed. "...why oogle over him right? Besides, way too much is going on right now. I have graduation to think about it."

It got quiet as Chat seemed to take in her new barren walls. It wasn't that odd was it or did he know Adrien personally to be stunned she wouldn't pay attention to him? If so, then like Alya, she would have to tell him it was just her moving on without mentioning it was him she was crushing on now. Besides, he visited her on his terms without any romantic entanglements. He had Ladybug so she was probably nothing less then a friend to him. Pretty much like Adrien though he did have his blond hair she just...counted it as it being a common hair color. When he finally spoke, she listened to what he had to say.

"Well aside from that, I really did want to ask what you think I should do. I want to know...what is bothering My Lady badly but I don't even know who she is...what she looks like outside the mask. Could you help me?" He asked Marionette. "I'd make it worth your while princess."

Breathing in and then out, she licked her lips at the request. He really wanted to pry into her live this much? Bugging her in civilian form, asking for help to expose who she was and what was on her mind...AND letting him know about...the sight issue. Did he think she was that stupid? Unless he could defeat Hawkmoth and get him locked up in a day, she wouldn't reveal a damn thing. She had to graduate. She had to soon learn that she'd had limited time to learn certain lessons AND she was losing her sight. Why would he...she stopped her thoughts there. It was clear why he wanted to know. It was even clear why he was asking her for help. Ladybug "knew" her and "talked" to her. It was basically like Alya asking her to ask Ladybug to attend that convention. If she could reveal to him who she was and not risk it, oh god she would.

It wasn't safe though. Marionette couldn't risk him knowing because Hawkmoth was still loose. Until he was gone and Paris was safe, they'd be in the dark. Tikki probably was the only kwami that knew what was up. Chat's probably wasn't trust worthy and Chat himself was...well Chat but she didn't want him to know. He didn't need her troubles on his mind. His voice asking if she was okay made her nod but give no answer to his inquiry. She even leaned her head against her hand and made a thinking face that had Chat watching her closely. When he asked what she was thinking about, she spoke up.

"I'll ask BUT I may not get anything either. Ladybug is private Chat. I don't know much about her other than that she is having a rough time," Marionette lied once again. "I'm sorry ahead of time if I can't get anything for you but if that is how she wants it. That's how it probably will be even for me."

The hero just sighed and leaned his head against her chair. Muttering that he figured that was the case but he wanted to ask. The guilt she felt for not telling him made it hard for her to just...up and show she was Ladybug. The lady of his dreams but completely in a bind regarding her health? Like he'd accept her as that, hell he'd probably leave in disappointment. The very idea of him smiling was a laugh. When she did go to speak, he beat her by asking something...completely out of nowhere.

"So, princess...wanna go for a midnight run?" He asked. "I still have some time."

"I think I need my beauty sleep Chat," she said to him standing up. "And I am sure you need to head out anyways before Ladybug decides to show up and ask how things went."

Not that she would actually go out since her eyes couldn't handle anymore strain for the day. Hell, looking at Chat and having this light around her just hurt and closing her eyes sounded wonderful right now. No lights, nothing just darkness around her sounded wonderful. Even if she technically being rude and not helping her partner patrol. It was just how things were for tonight and how it probably would be certain nights. Tikki could help ward off some pain but not all of it could be stopped by magic.

"Princess, if I could...be a bother," The cat said making her look at him as she headed up towards her loft bed. "Can we at least talk on your bed before I leave?"

"Only if you turn the lights and computer off," She muttered falling into her pillow and covering her already closed eyes.

The sound of a lightswitch and computer being shut off, followed by quick steps and her bed bouncing up and down let her know Chat Noir was now next to her. In a bed with no protection yet he never touched her. When she looked, he was just laying next to her. Watching her keep her head still. It was again the sweetest gesture and something many would never do in this day and age. She felt honored to have a crush on someone so kind and selfless and even grateful he just popped in randomly. If he did keep this up when she went completely blind, she would miss so much. How he entered, the way he smiled or expressed how he felt in general, the way his eyes would convey emotions along with his ears...and then this. Where he just would lay or sit close to her. No touching, nothing bad just staying next to her. Either out of respect or admiration, it was still sweet and welcoming in this moment.

"You have a lot on your mind it seems," Chat commented. "May I ask what bothers you?"

She could pull a Ladybug and keep it a secret. Keep her partner in the dark and not let anyone else know OR tell him. Let him know what was going on in her life as...some form of ghostly support. It would seem fair to let him know since he didn't know she was Ladybug. Plus Tikki and her parents had to have some form of outside help and how better than this guy. Ladybug aside, he generally seemed to care for her well being. Sighing, Marionette pulled the medical papers near her bed out and put them between the two. Lettin Chat take them and just read what they said. It didn't take long for this overgrown kitten to understand her deep rooted issue. Even his face as he looked from the papers to her showed genuine concern. It only made her smile sadly.

"From your facial expression, you seem to understand what's going on," Marionette spoke to the silent Chat. "its hereditary and not even my eye doctor saw it coming. I have...treatment options but the surgery I can't afford and kinda dont know if I want it. The medicine has some serious side effects. I just...don't know what to do."

"And once your sight is gone…"

"Can't be reversed," She finished for him. "But I have time so...take in the sights while I can right?"

Her smile didn't make him grin or anything. He just stared at her. It was a process to take it all in and it was respectful to know that Chat was taking what she said both to heart and his mind. Something like this had to be absorbed anyways since it was heavy. So having him up and suddenly look back at what was in his hands and not look back up made her worry. It wasn't her plan to make him stress over her. It wasn't even intended to make him do a double take towards the paperwork in his hands. Informing him was her showing him that she trusted him. So much so she wanted him to know what was going on with her health. It was sweet to know he cared but it just added to her guilt seeing his own worry stricken face.

Even when she heard his ring going off, he didn't move. If he intended to let her see who he was then he had another thing coming. No way she would let him reveal that. The paw print had four marks left and it had her turn and shut her eyes into the pillow. The lack of movement showed he had yet to move as well.

"Your time is running short and yet you don't run or move?" She said eyes shut and face into the pillow.

"You won't be able to see who I am so let me at least show you that much," He said to her.

"Chat, my eyes are in pain. I see...halos around lights. My vision is narrowing. I don't want to look at anything right now," Marionette told him. "Besides, I am sure ladybug would scold you for trying such a thing."

She pulled a ladybug yet he didn't catch on. Truly an overgrown kitten with complex, adult emotions.

"But Princess, what…"

"Go Chat," Marionette yawned. "Please."

Her bed bounced and soon Chat leaving made her sit up and see he had taken her paperwork with him. If that helped him sleep then fine. It just made her lay back down and shut her eyes. Coverin them with a pillow once more and sighing. It didn't hurt when the dark was there. No light to bother and no halo to disturb her. If this was what she had to look forward too when she became blind, fine. It wasn't going to be fun cause she'd miss all the great views but she could at least hear...she could speak. Bonuses were there. Just dotted across the map and hell, she didn't have to look at Chloe or deal with her once graduation hit! Best thing ever to happen. She also could always learn how to do things differently. It wouldn't be easy to adjust to an entire different lifestyle but she'd managed.

The only thing would be getting Hawkmoth taken down and soon. She was pretty sure even Tikki couldn't completely heal her being blind and magic even had limits. If Hawkmoth was still free and she became blind, fine. Marionette would still battle alongside Chat until he was gone. If they could defeat him, kudos to them. They saved Paris, the world and could be adults and still save people. Well...Chat Noir probably could where she was still uncertain. Tikki would have to tell her the extent of her magical healing and both would have to see if it did happen sooner than expected, what she could manage. Until then, Marionette was content. Even if it meant destroying Chat's dream of her being able to see his lopsided, child like grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Finding Out

Chapter 3

Adrien was startled awake by Natalie knocking on his bedroom door. Stating that he had school today and then a busy weekend ahead of him. She even had the schedule in her hand. He stood and wobbled over from attempting to sleep in his computer chair. Opening the door, he took the tablet and shut it slowly. Looking to see a completely free weekend. No surprise there of late but he did wonder why it was just free weekend after free weekend of late. Sighing, he looked to where his desk was. On the screen was a list of symptoms and Marinette's paperwork he literally stole from her. Walking back over, he picked up the papers and sighed as he sat down. His friend was going blind, literally. Her dreams would be shattered but it was her own indecisiveness that worried him. The treatments themselves had some serious side effects as she had mentioned. Looking at the screen, he saw the cost of the surgery and knew his dad would never agree to the amount.

He was in a bind and didn't know what to do or what to say to her. Did he walk up to her with the paperwork and say "hey, Chat told me you were going blind via giving me these papers." And then offer to pay for the surgery? The blond shook his head. There was no way Marionette wouldn't put two and two together about him and Chat Noir then. There had to to be a way to bring it up without being found out yet let her know it was a complete accident. When he couldn't think of anything though, he heard Plagg speak up. He ignored the cat but it was hard to ignore it when the cat started to jump on his keyboard. Making him grab the black cat and finally listen to what he had to say. Sighing, he thought back to Marionette's barren room. She had definitely changed since turning 18 and more mature for sure. Yet she seemed to have a secret still. Something he couldn't quite pinpoint. Then again, he had his own big secret.

"Plagg, be honest with me." He said looking at the black cat in his grip. "You know who Ladybug is don't you?"

"Not really but I know her Kwami is Tikki," He said being serious. "Other than that, I honestly am not sure who she picked to be Ladybug."

"Aww man," Adrien groaned, letting Plagg go.

He stood and grabbed the paperwork. Shoving it into his bag as he got dressed into clean clothes. Grabbing his bag and heading out with Plagg and some cheese in his bag. Ignoring the smell since he had too much on his mind at the moment. Graduation, Marionette, and Ladybug plus Hawkmoth. It just...it was too much for him to handle and he needed to handle one thing at a time. Starting with his friend and since he just couldn't talk as himself since he didn't know. Well it meant Chat would have to do a day visit to her school. Smiling, he grabbed some extra cheese and headed out to the car. Getting in and shutting the door. With the order to drop him off a block from school, he let the gorilla drive towards his destination. If he could plan it right, just maybe he could convince her to tell his civilian form about her condition. It was with high hopes but he knew that like Ladybug, she was stubborn. As cool as it was to know she had qualities his Lady would be proud of. He didn't want to be left in the dark when it came to Marionette, at least...now a days he didn't like it. When this change hit he wasn't sure but it made him go from shooting for a hero to someone who had qualities he could fall for.

She had Ladybug's stubborn personality, the sass and wit at times and even he could see that there were times when he would picture her eyes hidden by the mask Ladybug proudly wore. The qualities he loved were in her but there was also the fact that like she, like his Lady, suddenly got distant. Though now he knew why she was distant but the only way he could sure that this was what Ladybug had on her mind was to ask. Something that would be impossible unless they got an attack from Hawkmoth. Plus, knowing that it was his dad didn't help. It only made him sigh as he felt the car stop a block away from school as requested. He got out quickly and waited for the big guy to drive away. When he did, Adrien entered the closet alleyway and grinned as he made Plagg transform him. He heard some form of protest but ignored it as he became Chat Noir. Jumping onto the roof and spotting the school.

His luck was spotting Marionette there as well and walking inside. Alya and Nino weren't there yet and Chloe wasn't either. His bad luck usually was high but he guessed Ladybug's luck was on his side for the day. Even as he jumped to the roof and peaked inside the school then walked in. No one seemed to notice the hero that always saved Paris just strolled in. For him though, Marionette noticed and he waved her to follow him outside. His luck ended there though. Once he had his princess close to him, Chloe spotted her and walked over. Telling her to get away from the hero of Paris. Adrien went to defend her but couldn't. He was tugged away calmly by her and saw the blond girl who usually got under Marionette's skin glare and stare at the girl. In confusion and irritation that she wasn't reacting.

"Wow Princess, you are quite courageous today," He said. "Almost like My Lady."

Marionette stopped as they turned the corner of the school and looked at him. Solemn as she asked what he was doing her and why he would waste his time on her when he could be out patrolling for villains. It made him almost want to leave her alone. Her stare told him that no form of sleep had been granted. The lines and bags showed the stress she was under and from how she looked with her hair down and barely brushed, well...she looked exhausted. He sighed and pulled out the paperwork from last night and held it out for her to take. Telling her that he wasn't going to push anything on her but that he'd be there for her every step of the way. Slowly taking the paperwork back, Marionette looked from it to him. Her face was unreadable though and he wasn't sure what else could be said. It wasn't like he had time of his own. He had classes and her being silent wasn't...well helpful.

"Chat, you have Ladybug," She started. "So...why.."

"Me and her are partners. Unless she gives me the go ahead, I can't...pursue her so to speak but I can with you if you'll permit me," He said to her with a serious look. "Once Paris is safe, I can...tell you who I am. Who is under this mask and I just hope when that day comes. You won't be disappointed in who I am."

"I can't wait that long Chat and I don't want to waste your time. Why would you want a blind girl for a girlfriend? Let alone a love interest?" Marionette said gently. "If I could be with you, I would but how…"

"Then can we at least agree to be friends and see how we feel even after I save Paris? Is...that a good chance?" He asked her with hope. "I can take Ladybug rejecting me." He saw something flash across her face as she looked away. "But a rejection from you Princess, well might hurt."

"...Later today, I'll have my answer but you might be disappointed," She said to him.

Adrien looked away and noticed something red and black spotted peek from the purse she had on her. Plagg said Ladybug's kwami was red and black spotted like a Ladybug. He smiled on the inside. She was Ladybug! Why else would something red and black spotted move in her purse on its own? Looking at Marionette and hearing his timer, he looked to her again and showed her.

"Times up Princess, but later I will come by for my answer," He said to her taking her hand and kissing it. "And I doubt you'll disappoint me."

He took off before she could say anything and turned a corner in time to become Adrien and hide Plagg in his bag with more cheese. Sighing as he peeked and saw Marionette talking to her purse where the red and black kwami of hers was. The blond fist pumped the air as he hide again. He found her civilian form at last! It was great to know that the two were already friends and had already formed a tight bond enough to hang out, talk and know one another enough to have conversations about anything. The bonus being that Marionette didn't stutter around him like she used to. They both had gotten comfortable enough to where they could even be in the same room for hours on end! The smile then faded when it hit him again. His lady...was going blind.

It was slow and clearly would take some time but it was happening right now. Ladybug, his ladybug was losing her sight. It explained why she got accepted the advances, why she lingered or walked away, why she would just stare and watch before a fight and after. She was taking in what she could before she couldn't no more. Looking and taking in each and every moment she had while her sight was still here. Ignoring the pain and the fact that once the magic wore off that she'd be in more pain. In a sense, he could help her avoid this but it would prove difficult. For starters, Ladybug didn't know he knew who she was. Far as she knew, they both had no idea who the other was. The same for her out of the mask. Neither side knew he found out just now and it would drop a major bomb on her with graduation and this medical condition AND trying to defeat his dad to save Paris. Holding his head, he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. There had to be a way. A simple and easy way to let her know that either as Adrien or Chat, that he would help her. Either as Ladybug OR Marionette. It did help that he had a crush on her too.

"So, what's got you so spacey?" Plagg asked from his shirt.

"I found her Plagg. Ladybug...is Marionette. I finally found her but…" He said.

The black cat seemed to catch on when he didn't finish speaking. Fully aware of what was going on and choosing to be silent. Adrien was thankful since even as he turned and saw her standing there still and looking at her papers in her hand. Plagg hide in Adrien's coat and told him that now would be a good chance to just "find out" what was bothering his lady. Walking over to a very distracted Marionette, he looked over her shoulder and saw the papers.

"You are going blind?" He spoke up making his lady jump and turn in a panic. Making his best confused yet worried expression to hide that he already knew as he spoke again. "Why didn't you tell me, Nino and Alya? We wouldn't have judged you Mari."

"You can't tell them," She said making him back up. "If anyone finds out then I'll just get cruel jokes about what I can do and what I won't be able to do soon. I can handle Chloe but I dont want her to find out."

Adrien held his hands up with a small smile, "my lips are sealed." He said to her which made her relax and hold the papers out for him to read.

He took them and read them again as she explained that no time was given to her for when she'd lose it all. All she knew was it was slow and painful with treatments she didn't want nor could afford at the moment. She must have read his mind too because she told him that he couldn't pay for it and put her in his debt. Much as the words stung, he knew it was her stating she didn't want his money and that it wasn't why they were friends to start with. When she let him keep the papers, she headed towards the school entrance. Back to him as he followed and soon was at her side. Everyone had gone in but both ignored the few stragglers plus Chloe and Sabrina. They heard the girls crying but if his Lady could ignore it then he could. Looking at her from the side, he could actually see her being Ladybug even more. Her body type, the height and weight and blue eyes. The black hair with almost a blue like tint in the light. The way she walked and talked with sass and wit at times. It was all there and it made him realize that she had been here. Right here and he never once considered Mari to be her. The puurfect cover and the pun in his mind made him smile.

"Marionette, did you...want to hang out later today?" He asked her. "I know we may have homework but I figured we could…"

"I...have plans," She told him. "Sorry."

"No it's okay but can I join you though? Unless..it's a date?" Adrien started as she looked away. "Oh...it's a date."

"Well...it's not a date but I am going to be up for a while tonight," She told him.

He mentally smacked himself. Tonight was Ladybug's patrol! Of course she wouldn't be free tonight of all nights. He did his patrol so now it was her turn. It then hit him. Tonight as Chat he could join her! Get to know her more and ask about her life and….maybe get a hint or drop one for her to him. It was the least he could do. Especially since he found out by accident who she was if...she would be okay with that. Her speaking made him listen up and he had to do a double take on what he heard. If it was correct, she told him that once she was free and he doubted that would happen soon. He'd have any all information about her condition but so far, she already had a certain hero looking after her without her really asking for it. When he asked why, his answer was pretty simple and caring. She told him that Chat offered to be there for her every step of the way as she lost her sight and as kind as she found the gesture, it had her worried.

Chat Noir had Paris to handle and all these...villains coming to fight. Worrying about her going through this stage of her life was welcome but also troubling for Paris and the people depending on him. If he did then fine but she was going to tell him to come when he was sure it was all clear. Bothering with on person while being a hero sounded hard and she didn't want to pressure Chat at all. It made him mentally thank her for such consideration. She truly earned the title Ladybug with how much care she put towards Paris. If only he could tell her here and now, maybe show her later he was Chat. It would make it so much simpler and with them knowing who Hawkmoth was well it would make things better for them wouldn't it?

If they knew one another in civilian form, they could help avoid each other being akumatized. They could even help one another outside of the masks and others even more. There'd be more trust if such a secret was between them. It would just be bonuses all around or at least….to him it did.

"Well, if you need me call or text. Here is my number," He said writing it down with pen on her arm. "I mean it too. You are my friend Marionette. I want to help. Every step of the way." Another emotion flashed across her face and for a split second, he swore he saw she connected something to what Chat said but it was too fast to tell.

Even as she smiled at him and thanked him, turning and walking into the classroom. It was clear that what he said both as Chat and himself struck something familiar with her. Smiling as he entered the classroom and took his seat. Nino greeted him and the teacher started to take attendance.

* * *

 **The...Hawkmoth is Adrien's dad is a complete guess on my part. After looking at each one more closely. I kinda think its him but if its not true then I'll just...rewrite it from this moment.**


	4. Chapter 4

Patrol

Chapter 4

Marionette looked out at Paris from atop the roof of her balcony. The cool air blowing her hair making her sigh as she had Tikki transform her into Ladybug. She swung off her roof and landed on the next one close by. Walking along the shingled roofed building and take in the lights as she jumped onto one of the chimneys and stood atop it. Once again overlooking Paris and its splendor and lights. The way each building looked and was crafted. How even the people enjoyed this wonderful city at night and looked so relaxed and happy. The wind blowing in her face made her smile sadly as she took it all in. Knowing full well what lay ahead but knowing she'd miss this. The lights and how it all looked at night and during the day. How everyone had so much expression in their eyes and face. Even the way many walked during the day or gestured had her taking it in. She was trying to memorize it all so that when the time came to where she couldn't see. It was just in her mind. It would leave her with something to look back upon. Even Chat's face was worth taking in as well as how he gestured when flirting with her.

At the thought of him, she sighed. Early Adrien found out and right after Chat had offered to be there every step of the way but he did the same thing. Either he was her partner in crime or both had the same thought process. Either way, it was sweet but it left her in a bind. One that she didn't want to be involved with Adrien but she could handle Chat. She knew him and even if it was still a stranger behind the mask, it was clear she could trust him. Sadly, even as she held her head and ran her hand and fingers through her hair, it was upsetting. Her crush moved from the blond model to her partner. The very person she probably knew very little about aside from him being a serious flirt. The wind blowing again made her thoughts scatter as did steps behind her. The only person able to reach her would either be an Akuma or Chat Noir himself. It was probably him though since an akuma would have attacked by now and taken her down.

"I usually see you so alive at night My Lady," He said to her as he jumped onto the chimney next to her. "You seem deeply worried and I won't leave until you tell me what's bothering you."

Looking away from her city and towards Chat, she saw he meant this to be a serious conversation. His crossed arms, stern yet gentle tone with a gentle stare full of worry pointed at her. It had her smile sadly and wish she could touch his cheek but she didn't. Looking away from him and holding her impulse back to do what she desired. Her silence only served to make her partner lean closer which made her step away from him as much as she could. People watching a couple as he spoke up again but was ignored. When he repeated what he said with the same worried tone, she looked at him again. Despite knowing she'd make him jump and that it would send a serious mixed signal to him. Ladybug raised her hand towards him and saw his confusion but she pulled it away.

"It's nothing Chat," She said. "I just have a lot on my mind and I just can't justify dropping it on you when I don't even know what your life outside this mask is like. It wouldn't be fair nor right for me to assume you are free to just...worry about me."

"Contrary to what you think My Lady, I always have you on my mind. It's very hard not to think about you," He said to her. "Even if I joke and flirt with you, I do mean what I am about to say. I never got to tell you what I wanted on Valentines and I hope." Chat grabbed her hand and saw her worry and confusion all over her face. "That you'll listen to me and not run away. Not when I finally have a chance to tell you."

"...if this about who I am…"

He shook his head and it made her go silent. Clearly thankful, she saw his face turn to worry and almost...fear and she guessed it was of her rejecting him. Like she'd do that but at the same time, it was hard to justify her liking him when all this and more was stressful enough on her at the moment. Dating a superhero and fooling him into thinking she was some...great person behind this mask she wore wasn't fair nor right!

"I love you Ladybug. After all these years of fighting, that hasn't changed. I really do love you and I would do anything to make you happy. Even if it means protecting you day after day from any and every attack sent your way," He said finally speaking what he wanted to speak that day. "I can't even go a day without picturing you next to me fighting crime and I always look forward to the next battle. Even if I don't know who you are or what you look like." Chat mentally stated to himself that he knew who she was but he wasn't about to tell her that.

She went to speak but instead stopped and shut her mouth. Waiting for her wasn't what he wanted yet it was all he could do. If he was right in how Marionette conversed with his superhero identity of late, then she had fallen for him. Hard, just like he had for her civilian self. It was just a bonus that she was Ladybug.

As for Marionette, she was thinking on what she heard. Chat Noir still loved her as Ladybug. Still harbored feelings but this time had matured them into a genuine feeling of love towards her. It was heartbreaking to know he loved her superhero self more than Marionette but it was expected since it was what he knew of her. It left with her with one thought. Did she tell him who she was and wait for the moment where she would be told he couldn't date a blind girl OR...would he accept that she was Ladybug? The thoughts and scenarios in her mind that played just ended in those two ways. The third option was not reveal who she was and accept Chat's feelings. Lie to him and not reveal who she was until Paris was completely safe from Hawkmoth. It was horrible and the idea made her guilt increase but it would save him so much trouble if she just lied to his face. Even if Tikki would severely disapprove of her choice of lying, she had...good enough reasons right? Protecting him from disappointment long enough to get the job done then reveal herself and let him move to another girl worth his time.

Words would never express what she was feeling and leaving Chat in the dark was clearly making him nervous. The way he kept a hold of her hand as if she would disappear. The posture and face full of nerves and fear as well as the agony of being kept waiting. It only made her smile sadly as she took her hand back and put both hands on his face. It surprise him as she finally said something and then did something that surprised him once again. What shocked him was her kissing him after he swore he heard a line but he wasn't able to concentrate. Her lips in contact with him made him pull her close and notice a bright light flash in front of his closed eyes. When he opened them, Ladybug had removed her mask to reveal Marionette before him. If she saw disappointment then it would explain why she was suddenly off the chimney and walking away. Before she could get far, he jumped over her and blocked her path. Grabbin her hands and making her worry grow as he then pulled her close with a smile.

Marionette didn't pull away but Tikki got between them and scolded him. It only stopped when he ignored the kwami and looked back at his lady. She was waiting and he wasn't sure for what. The worry he saw, the fear in her face and eyes and how stiff she felt made him realize he had yet to let her know what he was doing and what he was thinking. How he could console her after she took a brave step and let him know who she was while accepting his feelings with her thoughts full of school and other issues. It was amazing that she took this step and he finally understood what she meant earlier. He wasn't though and he could pretend the reveal was dramatic when he already knew earlier. Now the question was, did he let her know? Did he reveal who he was to his lady with hopes it wouldn't backfire on him? To Marionette, he was untouchable as both Chat and Adrien. Outside the mask, he was a rich model with an evil father. With the mask, he was a hero to all of Paris. It would explain her reluctance to date him and her desire to not wait or put pressure on him.

"Chat, whatever is on your mind, I'd...kinda like to know," Marionette said. "I'm sorry if I disappointed you but I can't fix it if I don't know what you are thinking and staying quiet isn't helping me at all."

This was stupid. Course Chat would hold her against her will and stare at her. Course he'd make sure he soak in who his lady was. Why did she release her transformation!? Why did she think he'd just accept who she really was? He was a hero who fell for a heroine! Now the illusion of her being some...brave, strong and smart woman was ruined by her stupidity! He was probably judging her and making some cat pun to show her how stupid he thought she was! The idea he liked her or would even like her now was too ignorant of her to think about. The most she could hope for was him letting her go and groan as he walked away from her. Jumping away and leaving her alone to her own despair. Tikki wasn't helping either and it only made her want to leave even more. Her hands were released but the silent cat only moved his hand to her face which made her jump and look away. It was coming. The rejection and him stating some insult was on its way. All she could was close her eyes and wait for it.

"Good thing I got to know you," His words said making her open her eyes and see him smiling at her. "I never thought you were this close to me but guessed wrong."

She went to speak but was stopped as Chat released his own transformation and revealed Adrien holding her. It made her cover her mouth as he kept her in his arms. Adrien was Chat? She guessed right? It was a stupid hunch since neither of the two were alike at all. One was some...serious flirt who enjoyed the battles and time with her to his extent while shielding her from harm. The other was a friend of hers who she used to crush on. In reality, she never got over him. Marionette just fell for his superhero self while he had started to pursue her outside of being Ladybug! The shock in her faded but it made her smile sadly and cover her face. Letting herself absorb this all in. This meant Hawkmoth, Chat Noir's sworn enemy was also Adrien's father. The very man she told Adrien to be there for was their number one enemy. It must be tough to have to battle one's own parent but somehow he was managing it.

"You went...silent. Did I disappoint you?" Adrien's voice asked her.

Marionette saw his face and it was..an array of emotions. Worry, fear, rejection that shouldn't be there, the confusion as to what she was thinking or feeling and the clear idea that instead of her being afraid of what he thought. It was him afraid of what she thought. A rich pretty boy playing superhero with a crush on someone who in his eyes would never be in his league either due to the status of his life, his dad being a villain or how he was in general. It probably didn't help that she told him they could be friends since someone impossible to reach had her heart. Sighing, she once again touched his face gently. Seeing him stare at her even more and waiting patiently. It just confirmed that she really would miss seeing the world around her but her memory was good and she couldn't forget a moment like this. Even if she tried, it would just be burned into her memory. Her thoughts made her realize that he was still waiting and this action of her touching just wasn't going to cut it for him now that both knew how the other felt and how the other was probably panicking.

"I guess...we both are ignorant at times. I fell for you then for your hero form. You fell for me as ladybug. We both were pretty stupid to not realize," She said making him laugh nervously. "Yet here we are. Four years later and finally revealing it to each other."

"Yeah," He said, nervous. "So you aren't…"

"No," Marionette said to him, shaking her head gently. "It should be you disappointed. Your lady is going blind Adrien. Something unavoidable and yet you love me despite this. Not to mention, your dad is Hawkmoth. You have so much going on. Is it...really right that I add to your pile amongst graduation, your dad and your superhero life?"

He didn't reply to her question but both heard a scream and looked to see someone got turned into a stone version of the hulk and was throwing cars and destroying houses. Both looked from it to one another and transformed into their hero selves. Chat still holding her with one arm with everyone running and dodging the items thrown at them.

"We have a tough one ahead of us," Adrien said keeping her close. "You gonna be okay after this?"

"So long as my eyes don't hurt me after, I should be...decent," Marionette told him. "Just don't panic on me if I suddenly hold my head. My eyes physically hurt me right now."

"No worries My Lady but no promises about the panic," He grinned letting go of her. "And I did mean it when I said that I'd be here. Every step of the way." He took her hand and kissed it.

"I know you will but let's focus on the akuma and then on finding a way to save your dad okay?"


	5. Chapter 5

Planning Ahead

Chapter 5

An alarm woke Marionette and made her search around for her phone. Her eyes shut to avoid actually waking up on a saturday this early in the morning. When she couldn't find her phone, she gave up and decided to let the ringer go off at his own time. It was automatically set to end in five minutes if she didn't dismiss it. Rolling away and shifting to get comfy, she found it hard to even move now that she hand changed positions. It felt like a warm wall was stopping her from getting into a better position. Even as she whined and attempted to move away, it held her firmly in place. Using her only free hand, she reached up and felt it wasn't her bedroom but a body. It made her open her eyes to see Adrien next to her. Plagg and Tikki between the two of them with the blanket over them all. She didn't turn red but it reminded her that after a long battle with Stonehead last night. Both just returned to her house and collapsed. At least, she thought it was her house.

Sitting up and using one eye to actually focus on the same what blurry world before she, she was that it wasn't exactly her room. From what the blurred images were, which meant even the contacts she had wouldn't do squat now. She was somewhere else. It just didn't look familiar to her. It wasn't scary since Adrien was here so he probably knew the place they were in but it would be bad if her parents noticed that Marionette wasn't home. Speaking of parents, her phone went off then and she grabbed it. Seeing a text but unable to read it. She just opted to calling her mom but couldn't locate the call option. Groaning outloud as she closed her single open eye. Marionette realized how hard it would be once she lost this. A cellphone like this would be obsolete to her if she couldn't feel what buttons to press. Why was her luck so bad this time around? Did she insult Chloe too much in a past life and was now paying for it?

"Mari? What's up?" Adrien's voice asked her.

She looked towards him and held her phone out for him to take. Not like she really could even see what was on the screen. It felt weird to feel her phone slide out of her hands but it was an adjusting period. It got quiet and her nerves were unable to take it. What was he doing exactly with her phone? Her mom was probably worried sick. Leaving a parent to hang, particularly a mom wasn't the best thing to do. If he lingered on it any longer, she'd be in deep trouble.

"What are you doing?" Her exasperated voice asked him while laying down on the bed they currently were on still. "And where are we? It's definitely not my room."

"Okay, first question," Adrien started. "I texted your mom with your phone using my name and letting her know that you are with me and that last night I needed you for support. Second question, we are in a hotel. The closest one I could get for us since even you looked ready to drop dead after that battle."

It got quiet as her phone went off and she waited for some news about what was said to him. When he chuckled nervously, he spoke up and either he was looking at her or still at her phone. His tone said it all.

"So...your dad wants me to know that if you end up being pregnant by just sleeping next to me in a hotel, I am not only dead but won't ever see you again," He said. "Any ideas on what to tell him?"

Marionette sighed. Like she would get herself pregnant, not at least right now. She still would have to figure out what job she could get. Figure out how to live with her condition AND also figure her options out once she was able to move out after graduation. Hell, she would have to learn how to read braille and that alone was a chore in itself. Did her dad really think she'd risk getting herself...ugh, so stupid at times. He raised her to be more careful and besides. He knew what was going on. All the details were in his mind but then again. It was her father. It was his job as a parent to worry about her since she was his only child and by right, Marionette couldn't complain. Her father was doing what his job title said he had to do by nature. Be a parent, watch over the child he helped create and ensure they were successful in the world once they embarked into on their own. Her going blind probably had him really stressed out and looking over options but since she chose to let it run its course. It was now her job to handle her own affairs.

"Tell him the most I did was actually sleep. Send a picture too to show we are both clothed because pictures speak a thousand words," She told Adrien wisely.

"Okay," He said.

It got quiet again but she heard her phone go off and Adrien tell her that it was all clear with her dad. The two relaxed as Tikki and Plagg made sounds to show they were waking up now. Just as Adrien's bounce made her realize he had laid back on the bed next to her. It wasn't awkward like she thought it'd be. The two liked on another but it still held that comfortable silence many friends and best friends had between them. It was really sweet to know he didn't have any plans to try a thing but at the same time. He was just being who he was. The blond was a gentleman when it came to her. making sure to treat her right and keep her safe from anything, including himself. Not many men like this were free though and many always got taken by girls like Chloe. Guess her luck though was so high that she landed the guy of her dreams. It wasn't for money either and she wasn't sure what made her fall for Adrien.

Originally, she thought he was a jerk. Chloe had put gum on her chair after forcing her to move and she saw him poking at. She thought he put it there and even after she gained the ability to become Ladybug and moved back to her original seat, she ignored him. Turned out though, he was trying to get the gum off and failing badly. Later on, he gave her an umbrella when it was raining and it made her feel a little better to know he didn't know how to act in a public school. She must have fallen for him when after a week of him trying to make friends with her, she tripped and her bag spilled out its contents. Come to find out, Chloe had tripped her but he helped pack her things back up and even handed her bag back to him. Both smiled at one another and it was probably then she started to fall for him.

As for Chat, she was still gettin to know the blond hero. At first, she figured the flirting was just him being a boy about her age. Trying to find his way in life and how he was around girls while being a big overgrown kitten about it. As time and a full year went by, her crush for Adrien grew while her partnership and friendship with Chat Noir grew. Two years later and after her 16th birthday and before her eyes bugged out, she took down the posters of Adrien, changed her computer background and phone background and moved on when she heard he loved her superhero self. By that time, she had a crush on Chat Noir. Someone even more unreachable for her but she could dream while looking for someone of her standards. It was after her eyes started this...issue that she gave up on trying to find someone and focused on figuring out what was wrong. Not that love was out the window but it was on a back burner.

Now she knew about her eyes and Chat and it was okay but things could change still. Both were still young and she was sure that Adrien would either move on and find the one he really wanted to be with or liked her for her, blindness and all. Even if they became friends and he moved on though, she wouldn't hold it against him. Anyone would take a step back when it came to things they couldn't handle. It was part of life. It would sting but she could move on and figure things out as they happened. Her thoughts were scattered away with Tikki hovering over her face. No doubt speaking but by time she heard anything, it was already over and she didn't hear a thing her kwami said.

"Sorry, I was thinking about some things Tikki. What did you say?" Marionette spoke up and heard her kwami groan. "I'm sorry okay? I just...have a lot on my mind."

"Hey, how are your eyes doing today?" Adrien asked her, now that she was listening again. "Do they hurt still?"

"They always hurt now. It's always blurry," She told him. The halos are still around each and every light."

"If you need to get home then tell me, I'll get you there," He said.

Marionette closed her eyes and then heard him ask her to open them again. She saw a blurred Adrien lean over her and stay there for a while. It wasn't fearful or leaving her feeling violated but something told her why he was doing this. The paperwork she had in her bag at home had the symptoms to watch out for and he had read it twice. Once as Chat and once as Adrien. This meant he probably memorized what to look for. He sighed though and leaned away. Laying back down as Plagg whined for Camberat. It only made her hear Adrien groan at tell Plagg he would order some once he was sure his Lady was actually okay with him leaving her alone. It confused her at first but then it hit hurt. She wasn't home. This was a hotel room. A new place and cause of the sight issue, she couldn't see where anything was at. Mentally smacking herself for not letting Adrien know she would be fine if she didn't move was stupid of her.

"I'll be okay by myself Adrien if you need to order food for him," She said searching for his hand.

She found it and covered it gently with hers. The silent way to let him know she wasn't really going to get up for the moment. It must have worked because she got a kiss on the forehead and felt him get off the bed. For someone dying so hard to kiss her, he probably held back. Once again showing he was doing his best to be there without going too fast. It was something she noticed when he started to hang out and talk with her more. It probably also was another reason Chloe was in such a foul mood towards her of late but dwelling on it wouldn't change it. Besides, that blond girl could be given the world and more and probably still demand more. It was kind of like those princesses that were raised with money and power but never told how to act nor taught how to be kind. They were just left to their own devices and became power hungry and demanding.

"So, I got food coming," the blond's voice told her. "For all of us. Tikki ordered cookies but I got us actual breakfast. I just...wasn't sure what you liked so I ordered basic stuff."

"It's okay. I'm not that picky of an eater," She let him know. "I think even my mom would ask if I want anything special and usually I just let her surprise me."

"Easily pleased huh My Lady?" Adrien grinned. "Makes you the puurfect woman for me."

She made a face towards the cat pun but it was more amused than annoyed. Either his chuckle meant it amused him to see her face like that or he just accepted that every lame cat pun would earn that face pointed at him. After some silence, she heard a knock and sighed. The food was here and that meant it was time...learn how to eat without being able to see. This would be...interesting.

"Do you...will you need help?" She heard Adrien ask but she shook her head. "Okay but let me know if you do."

"I will but I got to learn how to do this on my own because if I don't. Well I might as well assign myself to be unable to take care of myself," Marionette told him with a smile. "So you have to let me do this."

After she learned the hard way of how difficult this blind to be life would be with food, she swore to let Adrien help her learn what she could as he promised her. Even if it hit her pride just a bit hard to accept the help. She had to admit that he stuck to his word and offered some solutions in the future that sounded promising for her to get into for help. The best part was that even if she couldn't afford it, he could or at least try and get the funding to help her since it was his dad's money still and he wasn't sure if his bank account was available to him. From what he told her, he had a lot of money in a bank account in his name. The age for him to have access was mystery but he would find out hopefully soon. He didn't plan to let his father get away with scorning Paris with his hopes to rule it. Not so long as he was a hero and she let him know that she would help him try and save his dad before things got out of hand for him.

She owed him that much and not to mention. Once it did happen, once they turned his dad in, he would have to have some form of support to fall on. Nino would be there but he wouldn't understand why nor would Alya. The only one who would understand anything would be her. It wasn't much but at least she could support him best she could while the other two tried to help him out without knowing or learning too much about what was going on.

"You are always constantly there for me Mari. I didn't know how blessed I was," Adrien sighed. "...but fighting my dad last time was difficult. How can we save him?"

"Easy, if what he said is true and he has a miraculous like us. All we have to do is take it and it would free him from his power and free his mind," She said. "Once that happens, we can hide his Kwami and the item once again somewhere safe."

"Where he can't find it and he could finally think clearly," The blond grinned grabbing her hands gently. "Its puurfect."

"Really? Cat pun had to be said?" She scowled.

"Sorry My Lady, I can't help but make them when I wish," He said kissing her hands.

"Silly kitty."


	6. Chapter 6

Let's Talk

Chapter 6

Marionette stood atop one of the many roofs in Paris as Ladybug. The morning sun blaring down upon her and her beloved city. Deep in thought as she took in her city once more. Drinking in each sights of how the sun would hit each and every building around her. Chat Noir was in civilian form for the moment but only lead his dad out of hiding for the day. He wasn't in her sights but she wasn't sure where he was for the moment. The park near her was where he last was but he started to walk away. Either way, she'd stay where she was at. Looking off at any direction she wished and enjoying the wind blowing gently across the sky. She hoped this plan worked. If they could free Adrien's father from this power...if they could clear his mind then maybe she could avoid the police arresting him. The chance was slim though since they didn't care for the hero's since day one. Plus, she was sure there was some transgressions they just wouldn't over look. Steps and then a voice she didn't recognize made her turn to see the very villain behind her. He wasn't attacking though. Just looking off as well and it made her wonder what he was planning.

He was leaning against the cane he held with a blank stare in the direction she had already looked in. For a minute, she was ready to call Chat but him speaking made her cease any thoughts of moving. Even as she heard her yoyo phone going off. She ignored it to hear what he had to say.

"You look quite distant this time for someone playing hero," He said to her. "Why the sudden lack of interest in fighting me ladybug?"

"Even heroes need a break Hawkmoth and you seem to be the kind that needs his own break from time to time," She said looking in the same direction he was while putting Chat Noir on speaker to let him know what was going on. "Why are you not attacking me?"

"You were so distant that I could have taken your earrings yet I just couldn't bring myself to rob someone when they look as distant as you. Bringing your troubles from your daily life into the hero life seems to be the case," He simply stated towards her as both kept staring at the eiffel tower in the distance. "It looked as if...you were taking in the sights one last time before something dreadful happened. Do you fear death so much that you'd lag behind and take the time to just stare?"

"You'd be surprise what I do when not in hero mode," Ladybug stated as she spotted chat Noir on the roof across from her and Hawkmoth. "And the same goes for my partner chat. What we do is what we want. Nothing more can be said."

"You remind me of when I was young yet so much more mature. The talents you have to stop my every attack. From both you and Chat Noir...astound me. You always win and I always lose yet the chance I catch you off guard and you don't even think to look behind you."

It got quiet as Chat jumped onto their roof and then stood next to Ladybug. Keeping his staff ready and clearly on guard. Even Ladybug was ready but she had closed the yoyo's phone mode and kept her hand on it. Within seconds she could pull it out and he knew this so it probably explained why Hawkmoth just stood there far from the heroes yet still close. It remained quiet a bit longer as both sides took in the sights of Paris yet stayed on guard. Even as the wind blew, each side was ready for a battle to start any second. It wasn't often but the battles between them would always end badly and neither was really sure what to expect or think once they found out they all had miraculous to guard. Hearing how he was using his stung and caused both to worry about the kwami he forced to do this evil. Both were willing to bet he tried his hardest to not go in but like Plagg and Tikki, once the item was in someone's possession well...might as well label them slaves.

Tikki never felt used and granted even Marionette misused the power at moments of weakness but she never forced the transformation on Tikki. It was all her agreeing to transform her. She wasn't sure about Plagg since the black cat was...how could she put it. He was lazy but reliable. It was the only way to describe how he was without being rude. Hawkmoth speaking made her thoughts scatter and saw that he tried to attack her but Chat Noir blocked it easily with his staff.

"My Lady, you gotta focus now," Her partner said holding his hand out to her. "After all, we can't let our guard down around him."

"Sorry, I was lost in thought bout how he treats his kwami so poorly," She said shaking her head sadly. "That poor thing forced to be evil when there isn't a single evil bone in that body of his." Marionette glared at the villian. "You forcing your ideals on him is wrong and y'know it but you just can't make yourself care."

He started to laugh at her but she dismissed it and attacked him. Finding that it just an akuma version of himself. One she quickly made work of and then released the purified butterflies all at once. For Chat, it was just like the first time he was seeing her but more mature and older. For her, it just was minor inconvenience and it made her realized that they just couldn't trick him again next time. It would take some serious planning. With their limited time though and graduation around the corner, it was hard to plan anything. She was sure that Adrien knew it had to be done but even he was busy. They had Hawkmoth on the run, which freed him for school. Just not from the homework it gave out. Looking back out at Paris, Chat speaking made her listen but not look at him right away.

"You could have gotten hurt if it weren't for me. Are you sure you are up for this at all?" He said to her. "I can take Hawkmoth on if need be alone."

"We are a team Chat Noir. Where you go, I follow. Regardless of my...condition," She said to him. "Besides." Marionette closed her eyes for a moment and breathed in and then let it all out. "I have to be there. I can't let you face him alone. I know it might sound rude but fighting your parent will be hard for you and I have a feeling that you'll need some form of support once the gravity of it all comes tumbling down onto you." She gently took his hand into hers. "And when that happens, when it just comes tumbling down around you. I want to be there. Every step of the way to help make sure you can function."

"Using my own lines to win my heart," He said touching one hand to his head. "I am touched My Lady that you care so much for me." Her giggle made him see that the advances were at least a bit more welcome since the reveal. "I am also honored to know that you'll help me. Believe, I won't be like this once it really does hit me."

"I know and I am ready for that. I just hope I can be what you need when the time comes," Marionette said as she walked to the edge of the building and sat with her legs dangling over the side. "Being supported by someone as weak as me outside this form will probably look bad for you though." Looking up to see him leaning over her as the familiar beep went off, she sighed and stared at his face. "I am going to miss so much." His confusion made her raise a hand and touch his cheek with the back of it. "I'll miss it all but at least I'll have my memories." Chat grabbed her hand with his and leaned against it with his eyes shut.

"I'll make sure you see all that you need to before it goes away My Lady," He said to her. "That's a promise."

* * *

 **short but it was meant to be short.**


	7. Chapter 7

Let's Talk 2

Chapter 7

Marionette found herself on the school roof today. Sunday, the last day she had free and the last chance to truly take in the sights without being disturbed by her classmates. All day after the...somewhat graceful chat with Hawkmoth's butterfly clone. Chat never left her side until he had to go back and handle his scheduled events for the day. Leaving her as Marionette to just walk around. She did go home after an hour of seeing nothing but blurred vision and got glasses her parents ordered for her. A good size and cute frames with ironically a butterfly on the left and a ladybug on the right. It helped her see and she just went back out with them on and hung out at the park alone. Alya texted her to hang out but she wasn't ready for her friend to see what was happening to her. She knew that tomorrow would be when Alya would but...how could she explain it without freaking her and Nino out? How could one calmly state that she had Angle Closure Glaucoma and that any form of treatment was both out of reach and had too many side effects. Yeah there was surgery but she couldn't didn't consider since neither of her parents could afford that kind and she didn't want to bother Adrien.

Besides, she liked him for who he was, not for the money. Even if he could get the money, she would never accept it. It wasn't a wise choice to turn help down nor the chance to keep her sight but she didn't want anyone to pay for something that could possibly only save a fraction of her sight. She didn't mind glasses but if she was told she'd lose it all then fine. Life could be worse. Marionette could be dying but she wasn't. Even as she stood atop the school roof as Ladybug looking at the setting sun. It was okay for her. Sightless or not, Tikki could let her see as Ladybug just would take some serious concentration and even more limited time as her superhero self. Sighing, she heard steps but didn't look back as the familiar voice spoke up.

"You are distant yet My Lady," Chat Noir's voice said as stood next to her. "Taking in the setting sun?"

"Yep," She replied staring at it. "Not like it can make my eyes much worse than they already are." Chat Noir was looking at her, she could feel it and it only made her smile and then look at him. "Don't worry, I am truly okay with what's happening to me. Besides, I can always see as Ladybug and while it will leave me very little time as her, I can at least be her long enough to save Paris and Patrol like normal if need be."

"I wish you would let me help. I wish you would let me save at least some of your eye sight. I can afford it and more but I have to be given your blessing, My Lady so why won't you?"

Turning to completely face him, she dinged the bell around his neck gently, "because I fell for who you are not for your money. If I was shallow then I would say yes and demand you save me. I am not though and I can't let you spend that much on me." Marionette smiled at him. "Besides, you have a lot coming up and I won't give you another burden. This is why I didn't want to let anyone know. Especially you, who already has so much going on."

"My Lady, even if it was too much, I would have gone to see you as Marionette and just talked it out," He said grabbing her hand gently. "But I understand so I shall back down but I won't leave you."

She heard a few people below shout to them and looked to see Alya and Nino out on a date. Both heroes waved but she didn't move from her spot. Leaving her partner to go down and talk to the two. What about she didn't know but something told her that Adrien had said him and Ladybug were having a moment. It made her smile when she was told to be nice to him. Even as the black cat of bad luck returned to her side with a grin. It just made her laugh and walk by him along the roof. His steps right behind her in synch and always close to behind her. Stopping made her look behind to see Chat Noir ready for anything and she bet that counted any attack from his dad.

Going to speak as she looked away, she stopped herself. What could she say to him? How could she even grasp at this topic without being unsure of how he'd take it? Like her own troubles, he was taking it with one step at a time. Letting it sink in, accepting what was going in his life and making sure to handle it as best he could. Yet these were some deep troubles for him. Finding out his dad was Hawkmoth was a horrible moment too. It was back when people were, how would one put it...zombified? She and him had ended the attack and saved Paris along with his father. Yet when they went to check on him for both his physical and mental health as Ladybug and Chat Noir, they overheard him talking to some small voice. Peaking in and seeing a purple floating kwami like theirs and him talking about getting their miraculous soon. Even laughing as he said that the next akuma of his would be the one to end this pathetic battle.

When he was done though, Chat ran out through the nearest window and before she could catch up was gone. Leaving her to stand alone and worried upon his roof. Now though, he seemed okay but the idea bothered her still. How could he take this so calmly? How could anyone take their parent being evil? If it was her parents, she would have cried for days...denied the truth, deny that they were evil and try to pretend that what she heard was a lie. It made her stop and hear him stop behind her. Was that what Adrien first did then? Did he not only run off in denial but in pain? Was there a place he went that day to try and pretend that nothing happened? It made sense since even the day after, when she saw Adrien, he was distant. Deep in thought and focused on his studies. So much so that she didn't notice the red swollen eyes from him crying. This meant that...he had gone through it all already. Alone with no one to comfort or hear him out as well as kept it bottled in. Even now, he was doing that but not as much.

"My Lady, are you okay?" Adrien's voice asked her. "Your timer is going off."

"...oh, right. I guess I better head home," She sighed then looked at him. "Before I go, I want to talk with you. A serious talk." Ladybug held her hand up to keep him from speaking for the moment. "At my place, tonight. Please come Chat. I just want to talk about something and I don't know...if it can wait until tomorrow."

"Then I'll be there. I promise," He said to her. "I'll arrive to your house post haste My Lady."

She walked by him and then swung off the roof. Leaving him alone on the school roof to do whatever it was that he needed to do. Landing on the balcony above her room, she went inside and let Tikki out of her earrings. Her Kwami landed on her bed as Marionette put the glasses on to see her room. Sittin on the bed near as Tikki floated to her shoulder and sat there. Looking at her and letting her know with just a simple frown that she was worried for her. It was touching and showed Marionette that people like Gabriel just...didn't deserve these fairy like creatures. They were made to uphold peace and protect the innocent. Him misusing his so cruelly, forcing it to do such evil must be killing the poor dear. Once she freed him though and helped him get back to being in the hands of someone or somewhere safe once and for all, she'd relax.

"Marionette, will you...be okay when the next attack comes?" Tikki asked her. "I don't...I can't lose you."

"You won't lose me Tikki," Marionette said taking her into her hands. "I am staying right here. I don't plan to let that man take my life. Not when I can save another friend of yours from his grasp."

"Okay, but make it a promise," Her kwami said.

"I promise. I'll free your friend, free Gabriel and save Paris and the world," she nods. "I won't let you down but I have a favor to ask."

Tikki smiled, "you want to tell your parents you are Ladybug. Let them know that you are the true savior of Paris right?" She said, crossing her arms.

"No but nice try on guessing," Marionette giggled looking at her surprised look. "I was hoping...once he is safe that you could stick around for a bit?"

"Silly Mari, you are Ladybug for good until the next one is chose," She said. "I am not leaving until that has to happen and it won't until you are just too old to move."

"Even if...I go blind?" Marionette asked her. "Even when I can't see outside of being Ladybug?"

Tikki floated up and hugged her cheek to let her know she was staying. Each Ladybug she had always seemed to ask her to stick around. Even after being told that they were Ladybug until they couldn't be no more. The same desire to stay with her, the same worry she'd leave them just like that and the same friendly nature. Even if each one never really got with Chat Noir in the end as Plagg had wished, she was happy they were picked. Through them, she learned to see many people and lessons through each of her Ladybug's and their own lives. Marionette reminded her of a few who always tried to help and never thought much of herself but over time grew to be so strong. Even when the chips were down and things looked bad, they never gave up and kept on fighting. This one was just like so many and she was proud to have Marionette be Ladybug. She felt a hand on her and gentle push. Marionette's way of hugging her without hurting her.

"You won't be able to see me at some point but I am not leaving you. Not when you possibly could have a daughter who could be the next Ladybug," Tikki said to her and laughing at her blush. "It has happened before."

Marionette looked happy at the news that some Ladybugs before her had kids that inherited Tikki and did an amazing job. It meant she really was stuck with her but it was welcoming now. Going back to having no kwami to wake her so happily in the morning sounded lonely and not a great future. If she got to keep Tikki then bonus for her. Letting her Kwami fly away, she heard something about cookies being left for her and then the sounds of her munching away. It was just too cute not to laugh at her. Laying her back onto the soft mattress and looking up, it was still daylight but getting dark as the sun made way for the moon. Paris would look great tonight but she already was inside and too tired to really move. Plus, she had Chat coming to talk to him. Mostly about his dad and how he truly felt about the situation. It would be a touchy subject and one that would require her to step on eggshells but it had to be addressed. With the deteriorating rate of her glaucoma was going, they had to stop his dad and fast. Tikki didn't need to keep her sight in check for a long battle. Not when it came to the final boss at least.

"I am here as requested My Lady," Chat Noir said as he crawled in and landed on her bed next to her. "What did you need to speak about?"

Plagg was released and told to head down to get some cheese for himself as Adrien looked at her. It was quiet but it was clear she had worries about something. When he went to ask what was bothering her, she spoke first. Asking him what happened the day they found out Hawkmoth was his father and what he did the day he took off on a run. It made his cheery mood fade and think back to that day. Even now, it was hard to know that the dad who...he tried to be there for, tried to support when his mother just disappeared...the man who he got hugged by at random times here and there now a days...was Hawkmoth. At first, he didn't accept it. Stating mentally that what he heard and saw was a lie. Something made to trick his mind into thinking badly about his dad yet the more he dwelled on it. The more it hit him that...it was real. His dad had a miraculous and a kwami. He spoke about his ring and Marionette's earrings and his desire to claim them for the ultimate power. He vowed to claim them and rule over paris, akumatizing any and all who would dare oppose him. The more the information soaked in though, the more his mind kept trying to deny it.

He stayed in the alleyway until night and when he left, his mind was...in a distant state. Now, both as Chat and himself, he...accepted that his father was the villain but the idea of fighting him hurt every time. Each hit felt like a betrayal on his part as his father's son and only living child. The amount of energy he put into each attack hurt his pride knowing that the man behind that mask was the one he tried so hard to be there for. He even questioned if this was why his mother left. Either way, knowing this and yet fighting him and planning to fight him bothered him. From how Marionette looked, it also bothered her. How did she find time to worry about his troubles yet have hers on her mind as well? Was it a woman thing? If so, he wished he could handle what she was thinking about plus the many other things on her mind. It seemed to come in handy and he wanted that ability and more so badly. Realizing that he never really answered her question, he finally spoke up and told her what happened. Watching emotions, so many emotions flash across her face as he finally unleashed all that he had been thinking about since finding out and all the emotions he had been bottling up and dwelling on. When he finally finished, he had her hand on his in some silent way to comfort him without using any words.

If this was a spell, some...magic she acquired the day she became Ladybug, then he liked it. Only it didn't work and only made him pull her into a hug and never let go. He wouldn't let her see him cry. She couldn't see him cry. He had to be as strong as her so that they could fight him and free his dad. If he showed any weakness now, it would spread doubt. Hands on his back made him focus on her.

"You can cry, Adrien. I would too. I can't imagine how this hurts because it wouldn't do what you feel justice," She said keeping her hold gentle. "So I won't judge you or think you weak. Everyone cries, everyone is allowed this and more. So just cry. I won't judge you and I won't ever think of you being weak because you aren't." Her shoulder felt wet and she held him tightly. "You are so strong but just this once. Please, let it out before it swallows you up."

She felt more tears and didn't let her grip falter, ' _because if I lose you to him, then I might lose my will to fight. I can't harm you. I simply can't._ ' Her thoughts told him.

* * *

 **For those that don't know what she is talking about. I researched it. Its called Angle Closure Glaucoma. An eye disease that is quite deadly and I have researched it for this story. Its pretty bad in some cases and others not so bad, just depends on the form of treatment you pick. Since Marionette picked none, she will lose her eye sight and it will be irreversible. Hence why she has taken to staring and taking it all in.**


	8. Chapter 8

The Knights, The Lady and The Princess

Chapter 8

Oh, this wasn't her day. First the rain had started to pour early this morning. She woke with a serious headache bordering along her mind thanks to a headache cocktail. Plus, she was wearing glasses...to school...where Alya, Nino and the others would notice something wasn't quite right with her of late after all. This day just...it wasn't going to be her day. The most she could look forward too was Adrien being there and waiting for her. Even as she left the bakery with a new umbrella and walked to the crosswalk. The rain pouring down around her with no end in sight, it was the one thing she could look forward too. When the walking signal turned on, she crossed the street. Avoiding as many people as possible as she walked towards her school and thought about how to explain to Alya what exactly was going on. Nothing solid of course since Chloe would have some serious ammunition against her now. Though, she had gotten good at deflecting many of the…"new" insults so maybe she could deflect the ones towards her glasses. It sounded easy...mentally. Making it so would be the more...difficult part. Steps above her made her smile as someone landed in the alleyway near her as she walked by.

"Strays don't usually...pop up during the rain. Cats never liked water after all," She said looking at Chat Noir. "need some shelter?" Hold it up so he could join her, he walked over and then under. "What brings you here? In public."

He looked around and saw everyone saying hi or asking him what he was up to and where the akuma attack was coming from. Only for him to state that their wasn't one and he was just visiting his friend for the day. When he looked to her, he grinned. In reality, Adrien couldn't wait to see her. Something told him she was having a bad day and from the way she looked, it was spot on. The usually long hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. The usual jeans she wore now replaced with black slacks, short white socks and black tennashoes. She had a long sleeved white and black shirt on today and her eyes revealed some serious mental strain on her behind those frames she wore. It was a good thing he came though since she seemed to brighten up with him here. He was doing a good job and didn't have to try.

"I came to see if you were okay princess," He said, avoiding the use of her name. "You showed me that thing last time and I got worried."

"Well, it's gotten worse so bad news for you I guess," She said as they kept walking down the sidewalk. "But thank you for the check up. It makes things...less of a burden. Do you do this with your partner?" Marionette got a look that stated she knew the answer and smiled. "Course, always check on your lady. Regardless of what happens."

"Of course, My Lady is very important to me. I can't picture my life without her," Chat told her. "But I am sure she'll be fine. She is strong, just like you Princess."

Smiling as she saw the school, it faded and she stopped and looked at him. A face that said she had to go and so did he. It was a silent look with her silently asking him to leave and yet at the same time return to her. She didn't want to be left to...Chloe too long. Her head made her weak willed yet strong enough to handle her for a short amount of time. He got the silent request and with a quick kiss to her hand, jumped away. Leaving her to walk towards the school alone, she sighed when the only one there was Sabrina. Chloe's right hand in everything. This girl would be the death of her. She had the latest in umbrella fashion, no doubt a gift from Chloe herself. Did this girl ever learn that every gift was just a bribe?

"Marionette, since when did you take up glasses? Trying to impress Chloe?" She teased. "Too bad, I fill that spot currently."

"You can have it," Marionette told her. "At least I can graduate with a clear conscious."

Sabrina went to ask what she meant but Adrien running up made her stop and gawk like a fangirl at him. He ignored it which she took notice off and looked at Marionette immediately. The blond could see she was relieved to have him come as fast as he could. It made her relax as she headed towards the school doors. Only to hear Sabrina shout something but ignoring it. It did make Adrien face her but be stopped by her grabbing his arm.

"She just called you…" He started.

"Sabrina I can handle. Save it for Chloe please because I know I can't handle her now. Not on my own," She said to him. "Please, just...let her be shallow."

"Alright, only for you Princess," He said opening the door for her and watching her walk through with an amused smile. He shot a final look towards Sabrina and smirked at the stunned looked she had. "Wait up Princess."

He let the door close on her as they entered the school. She was standing with her eyes facing up towards the sky. Umbrella over her head still, even as Adrien stood next to her under it and looked up at as well. It was clear she just wanted to stare off without having to resort to wasting a transformation this time. Even if Marionette was okay with how things were going for them, he wasn't. It still bothered him that his had was the villain all along. It still bothered him that she was just letting her eyesight fade away quickly. It wasn't okay, none of this was okay. It was unfair. A stroke of pure bad luck that neither expected once they got to this age. By this time, he had hoped to have found Ladybug with her telling him after an epic battle with Hawkmoth. From there, he could see who was behind the mask. Tell her how he felt and then see if she felt the same way about him.

It was great to know who she was yet...it wasn't how he pictured it. Adrien felt stupid still. His crush, his ladybug was a sweet girl that had gone from being unable to speak a single, solitary word to him to a best friend while crushing on his super hero self. Now they were getting to know the other but with great risk since Hawkmoth was well...at his house. Plus, she was going blind and the idea of her fighting like that and knowing how long the transformation lasted. Well depending on how long the battle would last, meant she'd be pushing herself and he wasn't okay with that. His lady should be resting and thinking on options to save her sight. Not fighting akuma, his dad and saving Paris. Convincing her otherwise was impossible. With how close they were outside and behind the mask, she didn't want to leave Chat or him alone too long if there were any attacks.

"I believe this just isn't what I pictured when I came here to school," Chloe said making Adrien look to her and sigh. "What are you doing with Marionette? I have been calling and texting you all weekend. Yet you never respond to a single one!"

"I was held up," He simply told her. "We aren't exactly a couple so you shouldn't check up on me every five minutes Chloe."

Adrien shot Marionette a quick glance and saw she was too deep in thought to hear chloe. Good, it had to stay that way until he could get her to go to class. He mentally begged to stay spaced out long enough to accomplish this feet. He had turned the blond girl down multiple times in the past 4 years. She was a friend, one from childhood and she's was going to stay that way. It was all too clear what she wanted from him. The fame and glory, plus the endless money held within his account that he could use the minute he graduated as per the promise from his father. It was the lifestyle this girl wanted even if her dad was mayor. Yet he saw her only as a friend and nothing more. It irked her when he told her that his heart belonged to another and irked her more that he refused to tell her who. Like he'd put that pressure on Marionette when the two never got along anyways.

"Geez, these glasses are so stupid," Chloe's voice said.

Crap, he spaced out too much. When he looked, Marionette was looking forward to no doubt a blurred blonde girl holding her glasses. She reached a hand to take them, telling Chloe that she needed them. Only to stop when the girl went to far for her to see well enough. Making her pull her hand back and rest it at her side. Waiting patiently for Chloe to get closer but it never happened as she started to walk with her glasses.

"Stay here," Adrien told Marionette.

He didn't wait for his lady to say a word. Just ran over to Chloe and Sabrina and got their attention. Making both girls gush and squeal that he simply touched their shoulders. It wasn't noticeable in the past but now it was painfully obvious. These two just loved him because he was a handsome and famous model. Someone with lots of money that could promise any girl he is with in the future the best life. It was sad how he just now noticed how superficial both were but in the past, he didn't know that this kind of thing could be possible. His mother wasn't like that, Marionette wasn't like that, hell Alya wasn't like this yet he guessed that some girls were allowed to have that one untouchable crush. He just didn't want to be it. If he could have his way, Chloe would have never known about the modeling and he wouldn't have gotten started on it to avoid it happening. Shaking his thoughts off though, he glared at Chloe and held his hand out. Confusing her as he demanded his lady's glasses back. Calling her Marionette to keep it a secret and irking the temperament of a petulant child being told to do something they didn't want to do. When he went to grab them, Chloe threw them onto the ground and had Sabrina step on them before he could pick the pair up.

The girls walked away as he just sighed and picked up the broken frames. How could the two be like this and not be constantly akumatized? Did Hawkmoth not care about them so much that they were ignored even by the villain? He walked away and back towards Marionette. Looking at her as she waited patiently for him to either speak or hand her the pair back.

"Sorry Mari, but…" He started holding the broken glasses up.

"She broke them didn't she?" Marionette guessed making him stare. "Don't worry, I figured this would happen if I came to school. Guess I'll have to practice blindly today."

"Practice what today?" Adrien said.

"Graduation silly," She laughed. "Did you forget already? We have today and tomorrow to practice then the real thing."

Adrien laughed as examined the damaged glasses in his hands. One frame was missing the lense, the other cracked with the left side of the pair completely smashed and the other hanging by the nail. He did forget it was soon but she wasn't really scolding him for it. The two had a lot going on right now. It was clear she knew that too because her hand was over his and her glasses yet it never left. Instead, she made him smile with her own.

"Well," He grinned going to her side and hooking his arm in hers. "I guess I'll just have to escort my Lady wherever she may go today."

He got a laugh from her as they walked under the covered parts of the school courtyard.

"Guess so, just don't go too fast with me sir knight," She retorted to him.

"I could never do such a thing to the one of my dreams," Adrien said, dramatically flaring out a single arm as he used his other hand to hold hers. He saw Chloe freaking out upstairs and decided to step it up even more. "After all, My Lady, you stole my heart and never harmed it. The idea of harming, losing or even entertaining the thought that another could take you is too much for this knight to bear." He kissed her hand and smirked when Chloe started to almost tear her hair out.

"So does this knight have a thing for showing off? I don't think I want a knight like that," Marionette said taking her hand away and waving it in the air. "To think that such a knight would act like a fool. To tarnish my name?! How could he."

He grinned when he saw her smirk. She caught on to what he was doing and was making it worse! This was going to be fun.

"Then My Lady, I shall stop whenever you ask of me," He said being serious as he looked at her and only her. "I truly can't bear to lose you. If I do, my life is meaningless."

He got her smile pointed at him as she held her out, palm facing him, "then let me get my knight to class so that he can pick whatever seat he may desire." She said to him.

Adrien laughed as he took her arm in his arms and helped her up the staircase. Both silently being happy about making Chloe miffed beyond reason. Hearing her muttering to Sabrina but ignoring it as they picked a seat next to one another. Him helping her sit in it and then taking a seat between her and Chloe. Ready to inform the teacher what was going on since he was sure that Marionette couldn't really see to do any work at the moment.

"Princess, if at any moment you need to go somewhere, tell me," He said to her, aware of Chloe's anger but not afraid of it. "I'll get you there."

"I will, thank you." She said, looking towards where the smart board was located. "Just don't follow me into the lavatory please."

"Such a scorn filled comment from such a lady?" Adrien said, faking hurt and holding a hand over his heart. "I wouldn't dare."

Her laugh told him that she was enjoying this as much as he was. Even when Nino and Alya arrived, umbrellas covered in water, they kept the game up. Just for the sole purpose of confusing them, pissing Chloe and Sabrina off and enjoying the other laughing at how lame it was but enjoying it still.

"Tell me sir knight," Marionette said, aware of Alya's presence. "Has the lady Aya and her own knight in shining armor arrived?"

"Yes, they have. Both now sit behind you My Lady," He said, teasing her with a smirk that earned him a scowl.

"Such words around innocent _civilians_ will not be tolerated. I sentence you to jail. No attention shall be had for you from me," She said looking away with fake scorn.

"Noo, you can't ignore me," Adrien said, "dying" on his desk and making Nino and Alya laugh at how lame they were being. "Don't laugh at my agony. She is ignoring me."

"Perhaps the princess needs some alone time with her lady in waiting," Alya teased.

"And leave me without my own lady?" Nino said. "Adrien apologize to the princess. Do not leave a fellow brother in the dark with you."

Adrien smirked at him, "nah."

"Such pain!" Nino said "dying" on his own desk now. "It hurts."

The four heard Chloe demand that they stop or she would call her dad. It only made three look at one another and then all four tell her no and laugh at her irritated scream.

* * *

 **Yeah...its mostly lame knight and princess puns in this one but I just couldn't help it. Some silliness has to ensue. They are only 18 after all.**


	9. Chapter 9

We Are Right Here

Chapter 9

Standing on the roof again, Marionette heard the school bell. Letting her know she was late but she was Ladybug and her sight this morning disturbed her. Thanks to Chloe, she had to get new glasses and while they were working. She noticed it. It was hard to not ignore it and by it, it was that her sight without them was now practically gone. So the glasses didn't help at all. It barely cleared the world enough for her to see. By legal standards, she was blind already. The contacts didn't work either. This meant they had to defeat Hawkmoth before she lost it all. Though at this rate, she wasn't going to accomplish that at all. She had yet to let Chat know the progress like he had asked of her. She had yet to inform Alya, though she told her that she'd be informing her and Nino of something important later after today's graduation ceremony. So it was all set for the two to find out, she just...didn't know where to start.

Tikki made sure to remind her that she couldn't let them know about her being Ladybug yet. That was fine, she wasn't ready to announce that anyways. It was the same for Chat Noir with didn't and wasn't ready to let anyone but her know. It was her sight that scared her into telling Alya mostly. She told everything to Alya on a normal day and this was already out of hand. So now that she had kept it a secret. Let it get worse, let it fester until now and now tell Alya the day they leave school. It was either going to end well or end badly. Both paths had one thing in common for her and that was fear. Fear of telling Alya so late about this subject. Fear that she'd be in for a seriously pissed best friend who normally knew everything about Marionette. Steps made her realize that Chat Noir once again was skipping class.

"You weren't in class so I volunteered to find you," He said standing next to her. "I knew you'd be here though."

"Course I would, I had to see Paris," She said to him. "It relaxes me."

Chat was quiet but she knew he was going to ask soon. Not demand but ask what the progress was or would attempt to guess that it had gotten worse which would lead him to know why she was up here as Ladybug and not in class as Marionette. No doubt Chloe was also another reason but she hoped he didn't bring her up. Ever since the first day here with glasses, the blonde has been on her case. Sabrina as well. Both stating that Marionette wouldn't have anyone now and that each pair they took, they'd break. They broke her latest pair when she went to head to class. Adrien had gone ahead at her request so he could avoid being late. Nino and Alya were also in the classroom already. She was going to go to the nurse's office and get a pre-written note to head home if she needed to. The minute turned, Chloe or Sabrina, tripped her. Making her fall and her glasses skid away from her. Sabrina stepped on the glasses after that and both walked away. Leaving her to blindly try and find the frames and parts. It made her late but the teacher noticed something and let her off.

"I am guessing. Your eyesight has gotten worse if you are up here. Why not tell the teachers?" He offered. "I am sure…"

"I think they now. I walked in and didn't get in trouble yesterday. They just...let me get to my seat. I am so obvious to everyone by now. I can't even walk straight next to Alya so I am sure she knows or at least suspects."

"Well, that should make it easier. Right?" He said as she looked away. "Princess, you need to tell her or we are both in trouble."

"That's not what has me at a loss," Ladybug sighed looking towards his direction. "I won't...no, I can't see anything outside the mask. It's blurred. Glasses won't help, contacts won't help. By the law I am legally blind. Once this mask goes…" She didn't finish and looked away.

Chat Noir heard someone ask if there was trouble but ignored them. Making Ladybug turn to face him completely and then made her face look up at him, "I know. Once it goes...your sight goes. I have been here until now and I am staying even after. It hasn't changed a thing between us." He noticed she had only a few minutes left now. "Come on, we gotta go. Your timer is going down."

"Right," She said as both went to the edge of the roof and jumped down.

Landing safely and heading into the nearest dark alley and turning back into Adrien and Marionette. Once their Kwami hide though, he looked at her. She was leaning against the building and wasn't moving. Just standing there while hugging herself. Even as he walked over and got her attention, she just remained silent. So, without using words he just took her hand helped her walk back towards the school. Ignoring everyone as he had her cross the street and head towards the school entrance stairs. Chloe and Sabrina was there but he kept his focus on her. Even as they told her that she was less of a woman now. He just led Marionette inside quickly and ran into the teacher. He went to speak but was stopped as the teacher grabbed his lady's hand.

"I thought it wasn't true but I called your parents and asked. So I am going to ask you one thing and I want the truth Marionette," She said gently.

"...if it's what I think it is. Then yes, but please...not in front of Chloe and Sabrina," His lady begged. "Just not here."

"Adrien," The teacher said letting go of her hand. "You are her walking partner then. We are leaving for the location now. I suggest though...you inform Alya and Nino of the condition. If they are your friends. They have a right to know."

She walked away as other students started to file out of the classrooms with their bags. He looked to where their classroom was and saw Alya and Nino running to them. Alya holding Marionette's bag and Nino holding his. Looking to Marionette though, he tightened his grip. Telling her that they were coming over. It only made her go stiff and use her other hand to grab his shirt. He got what she was saying. She wasn't ready but it had to be said now or it would be too late. Even as the two walked over. She just held onto his shirt.

"We...need to talk before we get on the bus," Adrien said. "Me and Marionette and not between us. But...to you two."

"Okay but we have to make it quick," Alya said.

The blond looked back at the teacher and silently asked for more time. A nod told him it was granted. Sighing, he then asked Alya to help him lead Marionette somewhere quiet. It was a hint and she seemed to get it but still be confused. Even as she took her friends other arm into hers and helped get her to an empty classroom. She just wasn't sure what to make of the situation. It was until Nino closed the classroom that Adrien then looked to Marionette. Both had a lot on their mind and it was clear that...whatever it was. It has been on their mind. Why else would both be so quiet about it until now. It crushed her a bit that of all the people that knew, it was only Adrien. Yet she also knew that even Marionette could be shy about topics.

"So, we are alone. What is the issue?" She asked, looking at her friend and watching her grab Adrien's shirt. "What's going on with her Adrien? I know you know."

"Marionette recently went to a doctor. I only found out out a couple days ago about this but...she is losing her sight," He said, seeing Alya's confusion fade to worry as she looked to her friend. "Its called Angle Closure Glaucoma. Once it's gone, it...can't come back. It gotten worse the last few days and she was worried you'd be mad if she told you."

It was quiet. Even he could feel the tension as Nino and Alya took all of it in. It was a lot to drop on them but the two had pressing issues. Marionette was also trying to take in all she could as Ladybug before it was gone. Not that he blamed her though, she was just trying to enjoy what she could. When someone did speak, when they could form proper words, they spoke and he heard Nino first.

"Is there anything we can do? Surgery...medicine?" Nino asked as Alya gently grabbed Marionette's hand.

"Earlier I could have but I didn't know. Now...nothing can help her," He said feeling his grip loosen and looking to see why.

Alya now had Marionette in a hug. One she returned. He let go and let the girls hug as Nino got his attention again. His friend liked his Lady as a friend. Both were close and had a lot in common. Hearing this seemed to...break his heart like Alya. Both knew Mari had dreams. Being into fashion, she wanted to pursue it. He guessed, like her, that this was her reaction when she was told about it. It was useless and the fate made her dreams shredded. It was probably why Alya was just hugging her now. Not letting go but Marionette wasn't either. Both boys just went quiet and watched. Even as the girls spoke to one another at last. Acting like they weren't here.

"I am so sorry," Alya said to her. "I didn't know. Had I known."

"Don't worry, y'know now," His lady said. "Now you know."

The entire time he knew, both as Chat and Adrien, he never heard her cry. Even before this, he never once saw her really cry. Now though, after it had sunk in and taken it away from her, she broke. Whatever strength was holding the tears back just...fell apart. It opened the floodgates as he once read in a book and Marionette just cried. With Alya holding her and letting her get it all out and telling her that they were going to stay next to her side no matter what happened. It didn't stop his lady's tears like he had hoped nor it did Nino walking over and patting her back. It just made them worse. What made them stop, was Alya looking to him.

"Be a good knight to your princess, Adrien," Alya said. "She'll need all the support from you, me and Nino."

"I won't leave my Princess's side," He said to her catching on and hearing her laugh. "I promised to stay by her side every step of the way and I will keep my word."

"Good, cause as her lady in waiting, I will protect her as well," She said feeling Marionette laugh again.

"And as a fellow knight," Nino said. "I too swear allegiance to protect our princess in this dire time of need."

Marionette laughing made all three go quiet but smile as she wiped her tears away.

"You are all jerks," She said smiling. "But awesome jerks."

* * *

 **I made myself cry. Not even kidding, I made myself cry and all because the only song I played the entire time I wrote this chapter is called At Our Parting from SAO (Sword Art Online) and it made me cry! Next chapter is gonna be a happy once since now they have now graduated! ugh...gonna wipe my tears and try to be happy.**


	10. Chapter 10

Where To Go From Here

Chapter 10

She graduated. It was finally over and she could focus on being only in two places. Her room or on a roof somewhere over Paris. For the last few days though, she had been Marionette only. Not due to her fearing the upcoming planned battle for her and Adrien. Not because she was scared of going between sight and sightless. It was her sight going away. She was watching the progress day by day, minute by minute as it just faded. There was times when she would even catch her self so focused that she would forget where she was currently at in her room. Making her fall and hit something or just hit the floor. Tikki was always there and since having Adrien reveal to Nino and Alya her condition, both or all three would come over regularly. Adrien less depending on his schedule. However, if Adrien couldn't come though, he always came around as Chat during the night. The nightly visits increased since graduation. He said why too. His dad wanted to plan a future wedding for him and Chloe. Something about the rich marry the rich, he wasn't really paying attention to his dad anymore.

He almost seemed to be either with Nino or her. Going between their houses and never going home unless he really had to. She was sure it pissed his dad off but it didn't bother her really. Both as Hawkmoth and Gabriel, he didn't seem to really care for Adrien. In the past, she overheard many times from Nino that his father would stand him up for planned dinners, talk to him via a tablet or just seemed to pretend Adrien wasn't there. Granted, all parents had their...methods and she understood that. It wasn't her place to judge on how he raised his son. She wasn't a mother either so that just doubled how little the right for her to judge really was. It just didn't seem fair to punish Adrien for something his mother did. It wasn't like he could control her or her actions. Adrien's mother was in control the day she up and disappeared. Whatever happened between his parents had to stay there. But again, she had no right to judge yet was judging him anyways.

The sound of a window opening made her listen as steps landed on her carpeted floor. Whoever it was got quiet though so she spoke up and made sure they knew that she wasn't able to really see who was there. The sound of a sigh though told her. It was Chat. He had come around which meant it was probably night time. It made her smile sadly as her chair was turned from the direction it originally stopped in to face him probably.

"To let you know, I can't see anything very well of late. Its gotten...darker." She said sadly. "Sorry if you expected me to look at you."

"I didn't I...wanted to see if you would like a midnight run. If you are free that is," Chat said. "I could use one. Dad's gotten…"

"Worse?" Marionette finished for him. The silence told her he must have nodded so she spoke up again. "Then I think we need to attack the minute he releases another Akuma. It means we'll be...ignoring Paris but if we can defeated Hawkmoth, we free not only the victim but your dad."

"You can't even see. What if your timer runs out during the battle?" He said to her. "You'll be a target."

She heard him walking around now and stood slowly. Hand out as she felt her desk and held onto it. Either Chat was looking away or he was in deep thought to where he didn't notice she had stood up. When he did, his steps were instantly at her side and it made her smile sadly. He really didn't have to make sure she was okay all time. He probably even knew that yet it was sweet. Making it hard to really turn his help down. Despite being a huge flirt with her, the bad puns and times of pure annoyance. She did enjoy his company. Even as Adrien, she enjoyed it. Plus, knowing who wore the mask now did help them learn a few things about the other. One being that despite making horrible puns and waiting for her to laugh or something, well only irritated her. She said she would live with some but the rest would depend on what he said exactly.

"My Lady, you don't have to go out with me on patrol if you don't want. You can stay here, relax and just take the night off," Chat told her as Tikki landed on her shoulder. "I would understand if you didn't want to do this. I can't say I wouldn't be happy but I'd understand."

"Adrien, I can see as Ladybug. Any chance I can take to be her will make it worth my while," She said as Tikki transformed her into Ladybug then and there. Revealing Chat's worried stare pointed at her. It made him and hug him. "Besides, I get to see Paris with you. I'd never miss a chance like that."

Chat Noir hugged her back and then let go. Both walking up onto her balcony. The stars untouched by the lights of Paris. Even the neon lights couldn't block them out. The sight made her stand still for a minute. Drinking it all in even as her partner stood next to her. Both standing in silence before he started to speak up. She listened as he asked her if she thought about moving out and if she did, where. It hadn't really crossed her mind, not recently at least. The most she had on her mind was an astounding desire to sit and watch her vision fade. The idea was curious though as it was troublesome. Moving out was normal and she understood that she couldn't always stay with her parents. Especially if Adrien and her did take off even after Hawkmoth was taken down. Alya and Nino would probably move out of their homes as well. They all had graduated after all. Alya was looking into a job for the news currently. Nino was doing his own thing. Adrien probably knew what it was. He didn't seem to have any idea what to do but he had his modeling. She didn't know what to do.

"My Lady?" His voice said making her look at him. "You look like it's not been on your mind at all. If it hasn't, what have you been…"

"Alya is going for journalism. Nino is doing his thing. You got your modeling. I haven't figured out what I can do," She replied, looking away. "I won't be able to draw. I won't be able to do anything unless I learn how to use certain tools. Even then, I don't even know if I'll be hireable."

"Y'know me, Nino and Alya will always help though, right?" He said taking her hand into his. "We aren't leaving. Even if you push us away."

"You can't always help me though. I need to learn how to be self sufficient. Learn to do things on my own. No matter how long it takes though, how can you promise me that you'll be able to handle that and anything else that pops up," She told him. "I can't burden you guys. I don't think I can even let myself do that."

Chat Noir's face became stern as he grabbed her by the shoulders, "you'd never be a burden. Not to me, not to Alya and not to Nino. Even after we get my dad free, even after we take his miraculous and kwami. You won't be one."

She crossed her arms and he let go of her. Both staring at one another before hearing someone shout a thank you from the streets. Prompting both to walk towards the edge and see them waving at them. The pair waved back and then jumped to the next roof. Walking along it and talking still. Mostly about their recent daily activities. From how things were on Adrien's side, it lessoned. No more piano or other scheduled things. The most he had were shoots here and there. Otherwise, he was left to hang with Nino and Alya when he could. The only reason he had yet to hang out with her was because of her father. Tom had apparently told/warned him that if anything happened between them to make her a young mother. He'd personally make sure they'd never see the other again.

That was her dad's job though, so she didn't really defend Chat. Just let him knew he was a good dad for doing his job. It did make her partner ask for some leeway but she said no. It was a father's job and it wouldn't end. Even after she moved out, if she ever did, it wouldn't stop. She did foresee him relaxing once he realized she'd be okay. It was just going to go to a back burner so to speak. It would be present but not on the forefront of his mind. Only if ever heard about some act and have no actual details would he assume the indecency happened.

"I am not going to ravish you to death though. I want to live. Blind or not, you hit hard Ladybug," Chat told her.

"Do I scare you that much Kitty?" She asked stopping and looking at him. "I am pretty sure you hit harder."

"Nah, you hit way harder," Adrien grinned stepping closer. "I make up for it with this." He pulled his staff out and put it between the two. "That's how I make up for it."

Grabbing the staff with one hand, she could only lean against comfortably. Some patrol this was tonight. If she didn't know any better, it was Chat's way of getting her away from people to be alone and just flirt around and talk more. It wasn't a bad thing nor was it unwelcomed. The talks showed the other what was accepted, what they were like and how serious they could be with general silliness laced into it. It was their fault it had such a heavy somber feel either. It just started out that way but clearly started to steer away from it.

"I didn't know any better, cat. I think you just wanted to get me alone," She told him. "And not for the ideal setting but to talk and be undisturbed."

"Maybe but I also did this to get your mind of the recent troubles. Running or walking around the roofs of Paris makes you smile. I wanted to see it again. I haven't seen you or been able to get out so it's nice to see you happy," He replied. "Can you really blame me for being this way though? We aren't exactly...living the lives we want right now."

"No and we aren't going to live it just yet. We just left school a week ago. It's going to be a while before anything can make what we have change. Finding a place, a job takes time and searching. I just can't do that searching. I doubt house shopping as Ladybug will get me far." Marionette said wisely as she looked up at the stars and leaned against Chat's staff. "And I doubt your dad would be happy with your choice of me as a love interest."

"What my dad thinks of you isn't my concern seeing as he doesn't even know who I like or love. As far as he knows, I am not looking," Adrien stated as beep told them his transformation was ending. He had his lady get off his staff and put it away. Both walking to the chimney and sitting with their backs against it. "I haven't even told him about you, your condition, your parents...he knows nothing."

Marionette looked away as Plagg landed in his lap and got fed cheese. She was silent but only cause she wanted Adrien to continue to vent about his life. It wasn't that...rich, poor me story. He generally had her sympathies. He had no real freedom during school and still got told to go to shoots because he was 18 and not 20. Even then, she didn't know if it would end. Gabriel struck her as the type to control anything and everything he got his hands on. His son was among the many things he wanted under his control but forgot he couldn't keep him down for long. At some point, regardless of what is said, done or felt. He couldn't stop Adrien from moving out or doing what he desired.

"As for what I want to do, I don't know. I have thought about a lot of things but I don't know what to pursue," He said.

"What are your talents adrien?" She asked him, looking his way. "List them off, the ones you enjoy the most."

He looked her way and then at Plagg, "piano...chinese...and I do like horseback riding. All three of those are fun."

"Then of the three, what would you like to do more? What do you see yourself doing and enjoying the most out of your entire life."

It got quiet but only cause he was thinking about what she had asked him. Prompting her to look up at the stars. Feeling Plagg land on her head and go to sleep since Adrien was busy thinking. She didn't mind the silence. It was a good thing when someone was contemplating something this serious. It wasn't to make him upset either. She wanted him to be happy with his life. The jobs he could do with the skills he possessed weren't exactly limited. He could speak fluent chinese so going to China on a job or two would be a great opportunity. He could teach others to ride horses or ride in races for horses professionally. Plus, he could make piano music and sell it for lots of money. He could do all that and more and she knew he'd figure it out.

All her friends had some great talents and many open doors waiting to for them to walk through. She was really glad to know they all were getting into life successfully. It just...kinda left her in the dust for the moment. Learning other things would take time and it was that time she had to really debate on what she could and couldn't do. It would upset her friends if they knew that she was unsure but it was the truth. Certain things were off limits and the tools for any job would require the company to make it so she could do said job. It was that or she lived off others. Not something she was looking forward too or wanted to do. It wasn't like it left her useless. She just couldn't see and it would be so hard to get hired because of that alone. No one in their right mind would actually hire someone who legally couldn't see what they were doing.

"I don't know…" Adrien's voice said, making her focus on him. "What I'd want to do. So you answer first."

"Heh, I am in the same boat," She laughed, staring up still. "No idea on my end either."

* * *

 **Once again wrote this drama filled thing BUT I didn't cry. It just is them trying to figure out what to do now that they are out of school while "patrolling" Paris. I listened to...SAO's A Tiny Love and A Tender Moment for the entire chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Time to take hold of the reigns_

 _and chart my own course_

Family Drama

Chapter 11

Marionette heard the bakery bell ding to let her know someone had entered. Smiling, she heard steps stop near the door and then hushed voices. It made her smile fade and tap her purse. It was her way of telling Tikki something was up and she didn't know who it was. The kwami then whispered it was Alya and Nino. They were holding a piece of paper. Once informed, she felt Tikki tap her hand twice to close the purse she now hid in. The smile returned as she finally felt Alya's warm hug. Making her hug her friend back and then let go as the two once again conversed but playing the well known pronoun game. Using "it" and "her" to keep whatever they had on their mind a secret. Though whatever it was sounded liked a place for them to move into. What with how she heard that she might trip if not done right or how she would need to learn where this and that was. Grinning, she finally spoke up and surprised the two.

"You two got a place big enough for more than two people and want me to move in but are worried with me being blind that I'll get hurt," She said, making them go silent. "Don't worry. I have been learning how to walk and I am even getting a seeing eye dog thanks to my mom and dad. I'll be okay if I move out."

The question would be if Chat would be okay with it. He always visited her at night now. This morning, she felt Adrien fast asleep next to her. It made her claim that he really was just an overgrown kitten when she said he had to leave. The blond got off her bed but she wasn't sure if he left. She got dressed and with her mom's help down to the bakery. Her mom and dad had to get her a walking stick and also wanted to get a seeing eye dog for her. It meant she had to "watch" the bakery but all she had to do was sit there. No one had but these two had come in though. Unless Adrien was still here, in which case, he was up as Chat in her room. She scowled at that idea.

"So, would you move in with us?" Alya asked, making her focus back on what what was happening. "Please?"

"I don't know Alya," Marionette said, all three hearing a big thud upstairs. "...Chat…"

"He is here during the day?" Her friend asked. "Wow...bold of him."

"Well there haven't been any attacks since graduation. He probably got done with Ladybug on how to stop them?" She offered. "I mean...he stayed the night too Alya. Whatever is going on that gives him this much free times means it'll be big unless...it's just him avoiding her. I know he likes her too so...it's odd."

"Maybe he likes you now Mari?!" Alya grinned.

Steps made her friends yell out Chat Noir's name. Which only made the cat's cheeky personality come out.

"I didn't know you had company princess. I can come back later tonight," He said.

"At this rate, you might as well ask my parents to move in," Marionette teased. "But no, you can stay if you have time. I am sure later Ladybug will ask for your help."

"Oh, is that a prediction or you asking me to leave you be?" He said. "Cause not every moment is the puurfect chance for me to come by."

"Cheeky, but yes. Maybe I am asking that," She said looking away.

"But Princess, I worship the ground you walk on!" Chat said. "Those words kill my heart!"

"The princess is taken," Alya said. "As her lady in waiting, I demand you step away."

The black cat laughed, "wow they caught on fast."

"I don't know...still missing some clues Chat," She said. "Anyways, you best go. My parents don't know you hang around."

"Fine, but I will be back!"

Alya told her the cat headed upstairs and she said he'd probably leave through the balcony window like always. It was no surprise that in seconds, Adrien walked into the bakery. Nino greeting him and telling him bout their idea to move marionette in with them. He agreed and asked to see it as well. They said yes but she felt an intense stare pointed at her. It wasn't Adrien's though. His was...more stern than intense. It also had felt like worry was always under it. Alya's stare felt different as well. It wasn't worry under the sternness, more like hope and concern. Nino's felt just plain judgemental. Like her trying to not trip and trip anyways was her being stupid or something. Granted Alya would say something to back him off but it didn't help how she felt during or after. All three never had made her feel...this intense or unsure of her safety. It almost felt..evil.

"Hey, is there...anyone here?" She asked, tone full of her insecurity. "I don't mean in here in the bakery. I mean..outside it."

It got quiet but a groan from Adrien made her realize who it was. Gabriel. Why was he here? Her and Adrien had to plan something later so whatever he was up to had to wait.

"Adrien I wanted to talk to you later," Marionette said feeling him look at her. "His plans will have to wait. It's important."

Her friend's cheer made her shake her head before feeling a hug.

"I can try, Princess," He said to her ear. "I know Chat can make it though."

He kissed her cheek as the door opened. The bell signaling her that it did as a stern voice broke through and made the calm atmosphere turn tense and cold. It felt as if ice had settled over the entire place. Freezing all in its path so he could speak whatever he wanted.

"You left the shoot in a hurry once you finished. You always do nowadays. Normally I don't care," Gabriel stated. "And while I do not mind you...visiting Nino and Alya. I do not condone things like this with a blind baker's daughter."

"Wait," Adrien started, sounding as if he would punch him. "You had someone watching me this entire time when I wasn't with them? Do you really not trust me enough to keep our family name fine? Is that it?"

"This isn't the time nor place to have this conversation Adrien. Graduated you may be but certain people can't be trusted. In due time, when you are ready. I will have candidates from which you can pi-"

His words stopped and from how Nino and Alya went "oooh" it was either good or bad. She waited but only Adrien spoke up next.

"You can't tell me what to do all my life dad. I picked what I want to do already and I won't tell you what it is because all you ever do is judge me. I don't care what you have planned for me. I have my own plans and if you don't like it then go away. I have tried to be there but you never seem to really show much interest or any signs of being grateful to how I stuck around JUSt for you." Adrien stated. "So as far as what YOU want. I don't care."

"I will take your housekey Adrien," He said. "I will lock you in your room."

"To which I will just break out via the window," He said.

That icey feeling that settled in, got worse. The two fighting didn't help either. It was clear both sides wanted something. She wasn't sure why Gabriel would come here other than to take his son home and it was fine if she knew he was worried about him. It wasn't the case though or at least that's how it felt with how he spoke to Adrien or how tense it felt. As for Adrien, it was clear what he wanted. It was all he wanted since day one and onwards. Freedom, pure and simple freedom. From Gabriel, from the schedule and the cold home. He wanted out. She didn't exactly blame him. A huge house and...three people in it aside from himself? It sounded lonely. It was probably why as Chat, he acted out. Playfully flirting, strutting as if he owned Paris with disregard towards silly he was being. Especially at the start when they first met and partnered up.

The silliness, the constant flirtations and attempts to kiss her for no reason. The way he would up and take his time or play around during battle. It was him acting out the way he wanted to and at the age he was, he was exempt from scorn. Later on though, even if he took things more seriously, she could tell it was because he knew who he was. Who he wanted to be as an adult but still no clear goal in sight. It was fine, she had no goal yet either. Now though, the way he was addressing his dad. His tone and how he spoke and no doubt had his arms crossed. He figured it out. He had it down and nothing was going to stop him doing what he wanted. Even if it would crush his dad, it was clear he didn't plan to sympathise with him.

"I see…" Gabriel said speaking up and scattering her thoughts. "You have an affiliation for these...cream filled confections where as I despise them."

"You deserved it. Who I date, who I pick to court...who I pick to live with is none of your business. You will call of whoever is following me as well. 18 means I am by law considered an adult. I can move out, go to some...hotel and you'd never see me again! I can even afford it cause I have gone to the bank dad. Mom made it so that when I turned 18, any money in her account was mine. You did the same thing but I know you'll change it now because I am "rebelling" against you," Adrien stated. "And y'know what...I don't care. Mom left me money. Money you can't touch cause I know the passcode. So what if I am kicked out of that place you call a home. Fine, go for it. Take my key, change the locks. Do whatever because I am done!"

Gabriel was silent but she still felt that tension. It was cold and she wasn't sure why but something told her this was getting dangerous. Both her and Adrien knew Hawkmoth's power and they knew how dangerous he was in person. Both as Gabriel and as Hawkmoth. So angering him wasn't the best move but it was clear to her. Adrien had reached his limit. The freedom he desired was there and he was gonna not only grab but state one thing as he did. If his dad didn't approve of it, didn't like it then he'd cut all ties off. Just...where would he go now? Did He have a place to go that she didn't know about?

"Very well, I will do as I have threatened. Sadly, I can't take the money from your account since turning 18 and already having bought something and changing the password blocking me out of it and makin it yours as well as your mother's so I can't change that but I can lock you out. You happy now Adrien? You have made a fool of yourself and me."

Steps told her that he was leaving and she stood up to say her piece. Not to put Adrien down but to make sure that when they attack, Hawkmoth is at least not expecting it or made...too made at least.

"Mr. Agreste," She shouted, hearing the door open but never close. "I know you love your son but he has a point. You can't lock him away. The world has many ways of making it into to anyone's lives. You can't control the world, no matter what you think. It's not possible."

"What does a blind girl, someone incapable of work, know?" He coldly asked.

The bell ding told her he left and while it wasn't so tense it was quiet. She didn't expect him to be so cold to her. It wasn't like her words were meant to be harmful. She simply wanted to try and reach to him as a person that, his powers...what he had money wise couldn't control the world. It was impossible. The idea of trying it was ludicrous. It would destroy him before he even got the chance to try. It was just that cruel. Humans weren't meant to be ruled over. In this day and age, everyone was equal in the eyes of the law. Yeah there were debates and many laws that many were sure would pass and take those rights away but it never made it past a certain point. It was taken down and scrapped by people who wanted to keep their rights. Who enjoyed freedom to the extent of making sure it stayed the same. No matter what Hawkmoth wanted, no human would ever give him complete control over their lives. It was a fact she wanted to convey to him as Marionette. It didn't work though.

Instead, she got the one thing that always made her world and any pride she had a human crumble. The disability that kept from working any real job. The way he said it too...it stabbed her. Word by word, it hurt to know he considered her incapable of work. A hand on hers made her pull it away but it was grabbed back.

"If you even think about what my dad said or consider it true, I'll make sure to deck him," Adrien said to her.

She didn't even hear him walking to her. She spaced out too much already. Did Nino and Alya leave too? She didn't hear them or even feel their presence or stares. Did Adrien ask them to leave?

"We are alone...aren't we?" Marionette asked, feeling him hug her from behind.

"I asked them to go ahead and get their place," He said. "As for us being alone well...we aren't."

"Hey sweetie," her mother said taking her hand guiding it to something fuzzy under her hand. "Meet Francis, he is a golden."

She got off the stool she sat on and felt her dad give her something else.

"And here is for when you can't take Francis in," Tom said making her feel the long walking stick.

"Adrien paid for it all," She heard.

"Spoiler," Marionette said feeling Adrien take her free hand.

"Only for you," He told her.

* * *

 **drama! Just..drama!**


	12. Chapter 12

_I am staying right next to you. Heaven can't have me yet, Hell can't take me yet. I am here until my time is actually up_

Promise

Chapter 12

Pulling her hair back after a quick transformation, Marionette looked at her sketchbook. Taking a pencil into her hand and drawing up a quick sketch of an idea for chat Noir. Due to the family drama, he had moved elsewhere and was busy with getting his place taken care off. In that time, she decided, with permission from Tikki, to make a new outfit for him as Chat Noir. So long as she kept a plate of cookies for her kwami to eat when her timer finally ran out. She was going to make this quick though. If anyone caught ladybug here and now, things would get out of hand. Keeping the ears the same, she draw up a pair of rough sketch of his body and went from there. Leaving the mask and ears the same but changing the long covered part into a leather vest with a hood attached. A black pair of gloves where his cat claws were located but unlike hers, didn't go up to his elbows just beyond his wrist and stopped. The pants were also leather and black with the tail the same but the bottom of his pants were bell bottom and loose with plain black converse style like shoes. It was up to date but also kept some of the qualities chat Noir liked about his superhero suit at the moment.

She smiled as she went up to her balcony window with her sketchbook in hand. Using her yoyo to get her to the fabric store. Her purse on hand as well as her walking stick in case she didn't make it back home in time. Once arriving, she walked in and made the shop owner stand up happily. Greeting her with pride as the sketchbook was opened before them. Ladybug took a deep breath and smiled at the owner. Her asking for the amount of leather it would take to make this for her partner. What surprised her was when he noticed the measurements she wrote on the next page where the vest was and asked to make it for her. He wanted to thank her and Chat Noir saving Paris and said this would give him the chance to do it. It was hard to say no but in the end, she paid him to make the outfit and left her sketchbook with him. Her only request was that it would be done soon because it was meant to be a gift for him from her for all that he had done for her of late. It made the owner say he would start right away and that she could pick it up tomorrow or the next day.

With that, she left the shop and swung her away back home. Landing on the roof just in time for the final beep to go off and have her sight go away. Making her sigh as Tikki helped her get the walking stick through the window as she followed. Slowly bending and feeling the ladder under her hand and then a hand on hers. It made her stop and smile as she soon had someone close to her. No doubt blocking her way inside her very room. Only Adrien could get this close and not have her lean away. Alya and Nino would also hug her only, never linger before her face.

"What's my princess doing out here?" He asked.

"I had some business as Ladybug to handle," Marionette replied feeling him press his forehead against hers. "Don't worry, it wasn't serious. Just an errand."

"I wish you could see though. I got new clothes, a new haircut. Had I known, I would have found you as Ladybug," Adrien sighed, laughing lightly. "But hey, Tikki is eating cookies so maybe later today after we talk? Since it didn't happen last time and I got busy."

"Or…" She started raising her hand. "You could hold still for me."

She touched his face but pulled back quickly. Breathing in and touching the top of his head and feeling how short it was compared to what she always felt and saw. He cut back all the split ends from how smooth the tips felt as well as had it short with barely any bangs present. Her hand then felt a single tail of hair in the back. Making her laugh and pull her hand back to his cheek.

"I like it," She told him. "It suits you."

Adrien's hand touched hers and she felt him lean into it more. Enjoying her touch despite still blocking her way inside her room. He didn't seem to want to move either. Moving only to have her scoot to the right and him sit next to her on the balcony next to her. Her hand still in his and him once again leaning his forehead against hers. He wasn't upset though. It didn't feel like he was upset. This felt like him just adoring her in a gentle way that it surprised her yet touched her. Neither really did much during their rare visits of late but when he did come around. This was it. Like he expected her to disappear one day like his mother and that wasn't the case. The idea was probably there for him still. It was sad to know that he was that scared of losing when she wouldn't go away. She didn't have any plans to...fly away and besides. Marionette couldn't even afford a plane ticket for one let alone two.

"Adrien, I am not going to disappear, y'know that right?" She said to him.

"I knew that. I just...like how warm you feel," He said. "It's welcoming."

The answer made her create a small amused chuckle like sound before leaning against him completely. Her free arm around him as he held her back. Eyes shut as the two relaxed outside. It wasn't warm out but it wasn't cold out either. She guessed it was cloudy though. Why else would it not be warm and yet not be cold? She asked Adrien what the weather was like and he told her it was cloudy with a chance that it might rain. After a minute, he asked if she wanted to head in. Stating that it would be fine with him if she wanted too. Marionette just said she wasn't going to move from her spot. Even as she heard her phone go off. Adrien must have grabbed it because he said it was Alya. Using one hand, she searched until she found it and put it down on the ground.

"Alya can wait," Marionette told him. "We need to talk anyways."

"It's not what your eyes say princess," Adrien said pressing their foreheads together. "They clearly want something else."

"You are right but we have to plan that attack to save your dad," She said. "So...one kiss only."

It didn't take long to feel him kiss her, using his arms to pull her close and her grabbing his shirt from behind. Leaning away, the blond held her as she leaned against him. The moment ended when he spoke up and asked her what her plan was and how she would get his dad's kwami away from him. Especially since Hawkmoth hadn't shown up yet to attack. It was then she said they were going to take it. Since him just up and stopping the attacks, for whatever reason he had, this was the chance to find his kwami and whatever item the kwami had to make him Hawkmoth and take it. It was the only plan she had to avoid hurting him since the other was they charged in, found whatever the kwami was located in, knock him out and take it by force. Even if Gabriel deserved every hit and punch they could throw at him. He was still Adrien's father and someone she did respect at some point and still did. She didn't like the choices he made, how he handled Adrien and his kwami. Those she didn't care to see hurt or tangled with but she still had some respect for him.

When Adrien spoke up, she felt him grip her hand a bit. Sensing his worry and how unsure it was of how they could pull it off when his dad was probably hold up somewhere in the house and would spot them if they weren't careful. That's when Marionette realized that if they did attack, he should have his new look before it. Chat Noir's new look would throw him off. She was also sure Gabriel hasn't seen her new look either since he never seemed interested in world events and such. So Marionette was sure he didn't know what the new looks were for Adrien and her. It would give them a form of an advantage and a chance to sneak in and find that kwami and miraculous. Before any other attacks could happen and this way, they could avoid having to battle him. He just go back to being Gabriel Agreste. It would also help Adrien avoid having to deal with his father and hurting him. Even if the family was having trouble, this was still the blond's dad. This was still the man who did raise him, even if it wasn't the best childhood. She had to avoid hurting him at all cost.

"Princess," Adrien spoke up.

"Hmm?" She said feeling him shift to get comfy again.

"I know you want to avoid hurting him. I understand that but...don't let him hurt you," He said to her, holding her close. "I can't lose you."

"You won't Adrien," Marionette said, raising her hand until felt his face. He leaned against her hand. "I am staying right next to you. Heaven can't have me yet, Hell can't take me yet. I am here until my time is actually up."

"Promise?" Her partner asked.

"Promise."

* * *

 **Next chapter, I will have them plan the actual attack and then the last will hopefully be the plan of attack.**


	13. Chapter 13

Plans and Festivals

Chapter 13

Paris looked great today. A festival was being thrown in honor of Ladybug and Chat Noir today. It was the first annual one. A way for Paris to thank the heroes that kept it safe from any and every danger or helping no matter how small the task. It was quite the honor and later in the day, she was scheduled to make an appearance later along with Chat Noir. Not like she really wanted to attend though and it wasn't out of...not really being ungrateful to Paris. It just felt like a waste of resources. A hero like her, who used a yoyo and help fighting crime, wasn't what she would call worth of an entire festival for. Chat Noir, if he ever decided to go solo, she could probably see but only for regular crime. Once she had Hawkmoth defeated, she was going to leave Paris in his hands. It wasn't like her luck would really be needed since her partner could always use his own bad luck as a weapon. Thinking on him, she looked at the bag in her hand. It was the updated version of his outfit. Since this event was going to be loaded with camera, it made her wonder if she should wait for this gift.

Yeah, it would probably be nice to see his face if he liked it alot. Plus, the idea of him in it made her blush even more when picture it on him. Yet, he didn't know about it. So daydreaming about it wouldn't help her out at the moment. What would was her mind deciding on what to do. Once again, this wasn't too much of a thing for Hawkmoth to really...watch as it would be great for him to ruin it. Either way, she really should just let him have it now. It was only fair and he'd notice the bag right away. Seeing as the white bag stuck out like a sore thumb against her outfit. The best way to look at it though to avoid not give him his well earned gift was that Hawkmoth would see it at some point so putting it off was just stupid. Worst case scenario was that he did watch them and see the new look but they were still planning their attack ideas so it wasn't like it was dire to keep it hidden. Neither knew what to do and it just was too many variables with too many outcomes and concerns for her to worry about. Crossing her arms, she turned her back to Paris and looked up the Eiffel Tower. There had to be a way to end this battle without any casualties and no injuries but that would require stealing. Something she didn't condone even for the greater good of Paris.

"Um...My Lady?" A voice said, startling her to look and see Chat next to her. "...you called?"

She smacked him in the face with bag and made him fall back onto the platform they stood on. After her shock, Marionette walked over and leaned over him. Apologizing as he sat up and rubbing his head.

"It's okay but that is the first time I have been smacked for getting too close," He said rubbing his head and standing. "You said you wanted to talk and plan our attack. Is it a good thing to talk in public about this though?"

"Well, before we do, I got you something," She said, crossing her arms and him spotting the bag.

"My Lady is going to grace me with a gift!?" Chat Noir cheered, hands up the air like a child. "I am honored!"

"Just...take it," Ladybug said handing it to him and letting him take it. "I had an idea for an updated yet same style suit for you. You can use if you want but it's your super suit, not mine."

It got quiet and she glanced to see that he was gone. She uncrossed her arms and looked around the platform she was on. It wasn't like he could exactly up and disappear in the daytime. Black kinda stuck out when on the rooftops. There were people everywhere. He couldn't just...vanish unless he gained an actual power to make him do that. Sighing, Marionette leaned against the railing again and waited to see if she could spot him. Only to see him land before her in the new outfit and grinning like a child still.

"Do I look good My Lady?" He asked.

"You always look good Chat," She said. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it. It's definitely less boiling in this heat wave we are having recently," Adrien said happily. "Plagg likes it too, surprisingly."

Hearing his lazy kwami liked it as well made her feel great. He looked really good in this version as well though. She couldn't decided which did his young body justice though. The tight leather all around showed off his build quite well but her design did too. It only made her blush though and clear those...thoughts from her mind.

"Well, I'm glad he likes it but moving on to more serious matters," She said turning serious. "Concerning your dad's kwami and miraculous." Adrien leaned against the railing as she tried to think of how to start and where to start.

Both knew the kwami had butterfly wings and was purple. Having seen it himself, he had also seen the brooch he was tied to in his father's hands. Rubbing it with his hands as he talked about obtaining them all for his own selfish desires. The kwami also was aware clearly from how upset he was for doing evil that he only sat on the desk like a silent ornament to be looked at. They had to get him free from Gabriel and fast. The damage was already done probably but they could at least avoid having any more damage being done to him. It was just a matter of where he kept the item and with Adrien out of the house, it would be impossible to know where it was located. He did apologize about that when she mentioned it but she said he had a right to freedom after being there for so long. The most they could do was speculate that it as in three locations. One being in Gabriel's office. The second in his room and the third on him. If they couldn't find it in the first two, then they would assume he had it on him.

The other idea was to wait for an akuma attack and see where the black butterfly went and not purifying it at all. It was a huge risk and a plan she didn't want to mention. Seeing as the first time she didn't purify said akuma, it came back. It was however the backup plan should they learn where the kwami and brooch was located. It would mean a fight would happen but all they would have to do while fighting was locate the brooch. Take it and not only free Gabriel from the power, but free the kwami from his grasp. It was just a matter of timing and making sure it was over fast and that they could leave without being trapped in the room with him. The last time, they found out that he had a window with a cover over it to black the sun out.

Adrien could use his cataclysm to break it and the window it covered. It just...one again, came to timing. They would have to get there the minute they transformed, get the kwami and brooch, have Adrien use his power on the window. That was assuming they couldn't locate it on its own in either Gabriel's office or room.

"If it helps, I do know how my dad works," Adrien spoke up, scattering her thoughts. "Anything he values more than himself is always close by. His wallet for example and I am sure going by that theory. He probably keeps the brooch on him if his kwami is always close by. Not that he probably leaves but that's how my dad is. Does knowing that help?"

"A bit but also complicates matters too," She sighed looking at him. "It makes the original plan obsolete. Meaning Plan B is what we have to go for."

"What was Plan A?"

"I was thinking that maybe...if we could find the brooch and kwami somewhere in his office or room, we could snatch it from him and avoid you battling him. This way, we don't have to harm someone consumed by their lust for power and make him see what he has done or at least...try" She said. "Your dad has...issues to work out but I was hoping that with no power, he would listen y'know?"

"As much as I love your desire to not harm the man who helped create me, My Lady, and I do love it. I don't think that's an option we have," Chat Noir said crossing his arms. "We are conversing about a man who had my entire life on an electronic schedule remember?"

"I remember," Ladybug said walking by him. "It's why I have Plan B and C. I don't want to consort with Plan C unless we have to since it's us taking your dad down and the less that happens. The better this can end peacefully. As for B, I was hoping that instead of in battle, that window we found with the glass and metal we found. Once I destroy the glass or let you since your bad luck can destroy many items at once when done right. We can leave once we just take the brooch off his person through that."

"I see. Charge in, find the brooch and break out. Makes sense and you always did prefer the peaceful route first. Even back then," the black cat teased. "You changed though, battle wise at least."

"If I had stayed the same, would you have fought alongside me still?" Ladybug asked.  
"Where you go I go My Lady," He said taking her hand and kissing it.

She smiled as he then jumped back.

"Oh! Before your timer beeps!" Adrien said releasing his transformation again.

He had a new pair of dark blue jeans with red converse, a black shirt with Jagged Stone in rainbow colors and a black hoodie. The same new hairstyle she felt the last time but the tail had gotten longer now.

"What do you think? I got a bunch of Jagged Stone shirts as well as others but all really comfy and not so...restricting," the blond told her. "Do I pull it off?"

"More than you know, kitty," Marionette said. "Oh, what have you been up to anyways. I know I am prying but Nino called and asked why you weren't answering any of his calls. Kept calling me while I was trying to take a nap."

"Oh...about that. I have been...maybe planning something that involves you and me...in the future. It was BEFORE I knew what I wanted to do. I know what I want to do now," He replied, smiling at her. "I just hope you like it when the time comes around. Seeing as before I can even show you what it is, we need to get a handle on my dad."

She nodded. It was true. Any future plans were off the table until his dad was brought down and had no power or kwami to use. Hopefully in the near future for them, he didn't obtain any other kwami. It would lead them back to square one and it wasn't what they wanted. This battle was meant to end all battles in the future. A means to an end that she wanted to end peacefully. Even if it meant just taking the brooch from Gabriel, it would at least avoid a fight. The idea of them fighting someone who was probably once a great man was unbearable. Whatever happened to him, whatever was said or done when his wife left him changed something.

"Well, if we want to make sure to get there and not have our powers run out. We should transform right away and head out. No time wasting or stopping. It's already a toll on Tikki for my eyesight...lack of actually."

"You mean…" Adrien started as Marionette looked at him. "...it's gone?"

Smiling sadly, she released her transformation and showed her eyes looked the same but how she stood showed she could see nothing. Even as he walked closer and took her hand, the action surprised her a bit.

"Yeah, can't see anymore. I didn't tell mom I was going out because Francis is my seeing dog and I am sure he'd freak if he was...sailing across the rooftops."

The idea of her golden retriever in her arms and her going across the roofs of Paris made both laugh.

"Point taken," he said as both transformed again. "But this means I have to speed up what I am doing for you too. I was so busy and I wasn't here when you lost it. I'm sorry."

"Adrien, life got in the way and besides. You still were here in a sixth sense form. So don't worry about it." Marionette said pulling her hand from his. "I gotta head home. Alya wanted to drag me to the festival."

"We have to be there later, remember My Lady?" Chat said running after her. "Will you be able to get away?"

"...For once...Chat," she sighed looking at him. "I just want to be me."

"Then let me ask this way," He said. "Would you go with me on a date as Ladybug during that time?"

"...Just this once," Marionette blushed making him hug her.

When he looked at her, he saw no smile though and got her attention.

"What's wrong?"

"...I still don't see...why you like me as Marionette and Ladybug. Especially now," She said making him let go. "See you later Chat."

Ladybug used her Yoyo and swung again. Leaving him to contemplate what to do. Even as he left and went back to where he now lived. It was unclear of what he could do. He did look at his home though. The one thing he always wanted was a real home. It wasn't a big mansion like place either. Near the edge of Paris's city was a small two bedroom fixer upper. It was near town but still close yet the only one down there. It had a fenced yard now with new grass. The front lawn was redone with a paved path to the front door with a garage for when he finally got the chance to get a car if needed. The inside was what made him most proud. The bedrooms were all on the bottom floor with the kitchen on the left of the front door, a bathroom next to it and down stairs and a living room to the right of it. It had the latest security and a staircase leading downstairs with a single glass door to the back yard.

It was still in progress but most of the outside was done with the building foundation completely repaired. The most he had to do was order some furniture to put in and he would have the home he wanted. It wasn't big but it was spacious and felt more warm than the mansion he once lived in. Plus, it barely costed him that much. He still had plenty of money left over with some invested in popular products like shampoo, toothpaste...things people needed on a daily basis. So he had money coming in regularly. He was set. The only thing missing...was Marionette herself. He had a guardrail and then a rail on the wall for the staircase. Things that would make it easier for her since he couldn't find any good looking one story homes with a yard. Plus...most were in sketchy neighborhoods that made him….uneasy. Marionette also valued a very...private life. At least of late she did. Either due to the lack of eyesight or just in general to avoid public eye, she didn't want to be in an area where everyone would know her business. He understood that desire though. Chloe knew all his back in the day. Really troublesome and caused a lot of trouble for a lot back in the day.

He hadn't heard from her since graduating but he was okay with this. Especially since she got worse as the years went by and he took notice of her...attitude and in general how much a nuisance she could be. No wonder his lady didn't like her.

"So, you asked you asked Ladybug out. Now what?" Plagg's voice asked. "Will you ask Marionette to move in after?"

"Plagg," Adrien said turning red. "Just...no well...yes..maybe."

The black cat sat on the handrail. Waiting patiently for the blond to process...whatever was going through his mind at the moment. He was content to his cheese and was glad it couldn't talk or feel emotions. They were too complicated, overused and plain annoying at times. He was sure Adrien felt the same way but only since because of how much was on his plate once. Things have calmed down by a lot since leaving yet the one emotion Plagg didn't want to leave was what he did feel for Marionette. Love was the one thing he didn't like...normally but after all the suffering both had gone through and would go through still. It seemed to be the one thing keeping them sane. If that was the case, then he'd live with that confounded emotion that bound humans together.

"Well, whatever you decide, make sure to ask properly," the cat said seeing the surprise on Adrien's face but pretending to not notice. "I don't need you...crying in a corner."

"Aww, you do care," Adrien grinned.

"Shut up! So what's the plan to get Ladybug to be your date when she will be with people?"

The blond smiled.

* * *

"Alya, did you have to put me in a dress," Marionette sighed as she held Francis's leash in her hand. "It's not some prom nor a date. Just me and you attending a festival."

"It is when you have Adrien Agreste, calling me, your best friend up and asking to not only put you in a cute summer dress and sandals and bringing Francis along to the biggest event since Adrien's abandonment of his father," Alya said hugging her friend.

Did the whole world have to know the family matters between Gabriel and his son? I mean...that was low, even for him to just up and announce that his son had left him. It wasn't like they got along to start with so hearing he had spread the story around like that made Adrien look like the bad, not him. It only made her growl and Francis, sensing her anger nudged her gently. Making her scratch behind his ears gently. This did explain why she was in a dress though. The blond had claimed a date with her and her superhero counterpart. He had all the bases covered for both to just go poof long enough to appear as Chat and Ladybug and then walk away. The dog barked and nearly dragged her away but stopped as she heard steps.

"About time Adrien," Alya said as Marionette felt her let go of her. "I have to go find Nino. You two have fun now."

Her running steps made the heroine smile, "cunning sir knight. You managed two dates in one day. Before and after."

"As I always tell you My Lady," Adrien said taking her arm. "Anything to be with you."

* * *

 **Long chapter just for you guys. They now have a plan of action to handle Hawkmoth and he secured two dates.**


	14. Chapter 14

Attack

Chapter 14

The two heroes headed to where Hawkmoth was located. The atrium in Adrien's home with a large window overlooking the roofs of Paris. Both had ways to recharge the kwami they would release once close enough. They plan to hide and wait for him to attack. It was with hopes that he would because things of late had been….quiet. Not that it wasn't appreciated by the two or annoying to them. It was just nice to not have to be Ladybug and Chat Noir. It was nice just for them to actually be where they had to be or see who they wanted to see without have to run off and come back more exhausted and ready to collapse. It was even starting to make an impact for their relationship between Nino and Alya and the two of them. Landing on one side of the large window, both released their kwami as they sat on the edge. Adrien over looking Paris with Marionette enjoying the air in her hair with her eyes shut.

He watched her from the side. Adrien never did get the chance to ask her anything before graduation. For a while, he assumed she was just over her stutter and that they were great friends. Even going to so far as becoming close thanks to Nino and Alya dating and being their wingman and winglady. It was in those moments, he really did notice that she had made no panicked gestures, no blush and no stuttering, repeated words towards him. Marionette had gone from really shy around him to someone he could talk to. It was clear why now though. It was just...depressing to know that it took so long to find out. The two major secrets she kept at bay from the world around her. The sudden confidence yet lack of wanting to date or be with anyone. It also helped to know that when he visited her as Chat that she would smile or flirt with him at random. Never going to far but making her feelings known while having him kept at bay.

Now, it all made sense though. Now they had to get that brooch but it worried him about the timer she had. According to her, Tikki had to work double time to give her both her sight and the powers of Ladybug. This meant a shorter chance to get the brooch and get out. It was going to boil down to two things. How fast they could go and how fast his dad would react the minute they went for the brooch. If he guessed right, and he usually wasn't even close, his dad would think they'd be there for a fight. Even get ready for one which would be their moment. The one chance they'd have to grab it and get out. Once out, they'd be able to defeat the akuma, if they had to and return the kwami to freedom if it so desired or keep it safe. Since his dad didn't know who Chat Noir or Ladybug really was. Thankfully but it could go different than planned. His hopes were that they didn't. It was a high hope but he wanted to ask Marionette to move in with him. It required timing yes. It required building up to the moment, yes. It was just...those moments for them weren't in the favor.

"You got quiet," Marinette said, making him realize she had opened her eyes. "Is this plan bothering you?"

"What? No, I just...got to thinking about how things led to this," He said, gesturing to around him, knowing she couldn't see. "I mean...now that I look back. So many times before we graduated. I knew you as this...shy girl who would stutter and panic whenever you got around me. Then when you got older, it just...stopped. You acted different, ignored Chloe here and there. Less than what you do now, you changed. Then as we got older and closer to...who were going to be. You...suddenly made it clear you had so much on your mind. And then...I stupidly...didn't make the connections between you being Ladybug as you suffered and…"

"Adrien, you realize that I chose not to tell anyone back then because I didn't know why it was happening right?" She said, making his voice stop. "And that when I did find out, when...I was aware of what was happening to me. I chose to make myself single."

"Why?" Adrien asked her. "You...are amazing and talented."

"Think about it first from my view. You have had sight all your life and then suddenly, it's just...taken from you. Now you have to learn a whole new skill set. Learn...how read a different way, how to walk on your own in a different way. While somehow adjusting to the fact that...you can't ever see again," Marinette laid out for him. "How would you feel?"

Adrien did his best to picture him in Marinette's place. Closing his eyes to make the effect as close as he could get it to be. Putting himself in her shoes and realizing after five minutes that...he wouldn't want to tell anyone what was going on. He didn't move, due to being on a ledge, but even without moving. He tried to reach for Marionette's arm but found it hard to find. Opening his eyes and seeing that he had his arm somewhere towards her face rather than her neck. Even if it wasn't long, he could feel why she'd be so...secretive. The idea of telling someone or people when around people like Chloe or those who judged others harshly, even he'd want it on kept low. What he would have done though was told Nino. Then again, Alya probably would have kept the secret but...also probably blurt it out on accident.

"I know it wasn't long but...I don't think I would tell a soul either," He said. "I mean...I shut my eyes and simply reached for where your arm was but...I was near your face, not your arm. I can see now why...you'd take yourself off the market. I just...I was hoping to ask you something after this. Even if we don't succeed, I want to ask it."

"Well whatever it, we will have to wait," She said as they both heard something and Adrien looked for her.

The metal outside the window opened and with a careful look inside, he saw his dad hold out a brooch and become Hawkmoth. Cane proudly in his hand, as he grabbed a butterfly and darken it. Letting it go as it flew through the window. Going to her side, and carefully helping her to stand on the ledge. Both transformed and stood before the window. Surprising their enemy as they broke in and landed safe and sound before him.

"Once again, the battle has come to me. What a dull way for this day to happen. I have so many plans too handle today. Can we make this fast," He said, glaring at them both.

"No, I'm afraid we both have our own agendas and could care less about yours Gabriel," She coldly spoke, seeing his surprise. "We are going to take your miraculous. It's meant to be for good, not evil."

"Once you are defeated, we'll leave you to it but for now. I suggest you hand it over before we both have to resort to a more unhappier plan," Chat Noir told him with a smirk. "And we know you won't win at all."

"I see, then try and take my miraculous," Gabriel stated, cane ready for an attack. "If you can."

"With pleasure," Chat Noir said, running towards him.

He pulled his staff out and it met a cane. Both started to attack one another, blocking each attack and dodging some as Ladybug ran into battle and jumped over them. Landing down on Gabriel's head with one foot and using the other to kick him away before landing where he once stood. Chat helping her stand complimenting her on the move. Gabriel charged at them again with a magic attack and met the black cat's staff as Ladybug threw her yoyo under him and around his foot. Pulling it back and making him fall onto the ground. Getting pinned by him but only to have his dad pin him. She didn't let him hold her partner down for long though. With a kick up to send him into the air, Marionette kicked him again and sent him flying and then skidding across the floor.

"I'm sorry. I had hoped to go the peaceful route," She told Adrien, helping him up.

"I knew this would probably happen. It's okay," He smiled, taking her hand and kissing it.

An attack made both jump to avoid it and land far apart from one another. Glaring as Hawkmoth now stood between them smiling as he looked to Ladybug and then at Chat. The cat swore his dad had something very gruesome planned and ran towards him. Only to be hit away with the cane as he ran towards Ladybug. She got ready and jumped over him. Throwing her yoyo around him but not expecting him to use his cane as a stand to jump off of and towards her. Grabbing her and throwing her towards the floor. Smirking as he watched her go towards the floor. It faded when Chat Noir caught her and let her recall that confounded weapon of hers. He landed and reclaimed his cane and watched them. The cat was now aware of what he'd do to his lady and knew that once ladybug was injured, this battle would be over.

Charging at both, they once again jumped away but this time staying together. Catching on and make him growl as he sent a blast their way and watched them jump away again.

"Seems he has a sudden interest in you, My Lady," Chat joked making Ladybug scowl. "Shall I prove my love to you?"

"If that is what you want, then very well Sir Knight. Defend your princess in danger but be warned for I shall fight should my knight need me," She said leaning against him. "And remember to keep yourself alive."

Walking a few steps back, Chat Noir stood ready for a fight and charged at Gabriel. He jumped over the cat but was hit by the black cat in mid air. They learned which meant a change in strategy. Taking up a run, he ran right towards Chat Noir. Question why the black cat wasn't moving but soon slipped on...a yoyo!? They played him! The two made him think Ladybug wasn't in the fight anymore! Falling towards the floor, he was then hit in the head with Chat's staff and sent rolling into the ground.

"I see it!" Ladybug said pointing to the butterfly near Hawkmoth's neck. "It's on his neck!"

The cat ran at his did, staff ready with his dad charging at him. Both jumped into the air as Ladybug shot her yoyo at him.

* * *

 **yes, I just left it on a cliffhanger.**


	15. Chapter 15

Mission Success

Chapter 15

It happened in slow motion. The yoyo wrapped around Gabriel's left leg with Chat Noir's staff, landing against his the left side of face. Making him fall to the floor and both smile at the success at the charge like attack. It ended abruptly though. The yoyo string was grabbed and Ladybug was pulled passed Chat and hit with the cane. Sent skidding across the floor and her yoyo sliding far from her. The cat went to go to her side but was smacked away as well as he stood back up and adjusted his suit. Picking the cane off the floor as he now spoke towards Chat while walking towards a recovering Ladybug.

"It seems...you have a fondness for Ladybug," Hawkmoth said slowly. "A fondness that can be both a strength and a weakness."

"You touch her and I swear…" Chat Noir started.

"You'll what? Kill me? I doubt you could do that as you are now. You would need a motivator. Something that drives the knife of revenge so deep that you would go to any lengths to get justice towards the person who took what you desire the most away," The villain said, grabbing Ladybug's yoyo. "At first glance, I figured what you two had was a joke. The way you just...flirt stupidly in the open without regard to who is or could be watching. To those who can SEE you on the roofs or news and that is your fatal mistake."

"Typical villain, always some fancy monologue when he doesn't realize the one thing I never ever underestimated," The cat stated as he finally got onto his feet. "The one thing I never forgot, even after things settled down."

"And what...is that you never forgot, you stupid cat," Hawkmoth said.

"Ladybug has some mean skills in martial arts," He said as a shoe landed on his face.

Stunning him and making him release the yoyo from his grip. Ladybug caught it and punched him into the air. Using and air kick to send him flying towards Chat Noir. With a swift staff grab, he hit Hawkmoth again and sent him flying towards a wall and it hit. Making the villain fall to the floor with a groan. Allowing Chat Noir to run to his lady's side and help hold her steady. She took a big hit and it was clear by how she stumbled and grabbed his arm.

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked her.

"I'm okay," Marionette responded. "Get the brooch. Before it's too late."

A magic attack sent the two into a wall with Ladybug taking the brunt since she would need Chat to grab the item that would allow them to leave. This was taking far too long and the longer they got hit and the more damage they took. The less time she had as Ladybug. Tikki could only do so much and soon that limit would be reached.

"The next attack has to be the last Chat," She said looking at him. "I can't leave her hanging. Just follow my lead."

"And if said lead is going towards butterfly face then I say no. we need a better plan," He told her.

"We don't have tim-" the words got cut off by an attack and made jump apart. "-e," Ladybug continued. "Just come on! I won't promise you anything but I'll try to not get hurt."

Both ran towards the villain while dodging magic shots and a heard a beep. They stopped but it wasn't their miraculous. It was Gabriel's which meant their time was more limited now. Running towards him again, Chat threw his staff into a wall to block him from running while Ladybug threw her yoyo and wrapped it around him. Giving her partner a chance to run and tug the brooch right off him and make him detransform. They didn't stick around though, even after the kwami was released. Chat Noir grabbed his staff and Ladybug and jumped towards the window. Using his cataclysm as the metal started to shut and rusted part of it away. Allowing a quick getaway along the roofs of Paris. His dad screaming at him in rage for taking his brooch and swearing he'd get it back.

A beep made from her earrings made him look for somewhere safe but also close to where no one would really bother and saw nothing. Leaving the only option being a roof with an attic window open. He landed inside and let his lady go as the transformation ended and Marionette was next to him. Tikki landing next to her and both groaning. From what he could see, she was pretty bruised up. No doubt the magic Tikki used was spent on her eyesight so much she couldn't exactly heal the minor bruises and wounds. He saw no serious injury but there was a bruise or two no doubt from a couple hits she took from his dad.

"Thanks for the save," She said sitting up. "Where are we?"

"An attic, from my dad's house. Are you okay? Nothing broken?" He asked her.

"Not that I can feel but it hurts to literally even move," Marionette said falling back onto the floor. "So….what was...your question."

"...I wanted to ask if you'd move in," Adrien said, looking away and then at her. "I mean, we dont have to make anything between you or me official. I know you need time to adjust to...a lot of things but this way. I can help and make sure you are completely independant."

"How? Unless you have a home to which I can navigate without trouble, I can't move in. Unless you got a car that will allow Francis to come along when I need him, I can't," She stated. It got quiet and realization hit and made her blush. "You…"

"Yep, I dont have the car...yet but I have the house. Its got...a loft thing I can show you when we get home and let Tikki rest but I had it built for us both. So even if we don't work out, I still can live in it and...stuff," Adrien told her. "Lame huh?"

She laughed and pushed herself up to sit on the back of her legs, smiling happily at the idea of living with him. Although Chloe would be an issue to handle at some point. The idea of being next to him of his own accord and after all they went through was nice. Last she heard, Chloe was just...doing stuff. She wasn't sure what really happened but she knew Alya and Nino were really busy but still called at least. Granted, it was...her hanging up several times before finally finding the right button but they called.

"Well, I guess we could give it a shot. Can't hurt right?" Marionette shrugged. "Worst come to shove, I can just find my own place and move out and still be friends."

"Sounds fair to me, but I gotta wait," He said. "Plagg is...well eating cheese."

"It's fine, I can wait to go home," She told him, not knowing that he had a childlike grin on his face.

* * *

Arriving at the house near the outskirts of Paris with a new Kwami in hand. Chat Noir landed with Ladybug next to him. She was taking in the outside and clearly liked what she was seeing. He turned and walked backwards towards the front door. Reveling in his lady's smile and demeanor towards the home. He was actually quite proud of the find. Plus, he wouldn't be hurting for money and if he planned it right, nor would she. It would nice to purpose now but it would be so premature. Even if he'd kill to just drop to one knee and ask her. The biggest step he took though was asking for her to move in with him. He was young too and both had to experience some fun while trying to see if what they had was going to last. Adults did it this way, right? They would move in and see how the other was like under stress and certain conditions. He never really knew what Marionette actually did in her own room.

Aside from designing but after, the most he saw her do or when he did come around at least was sit. He'd find her in a chair in the bakery, her room, the living room or on the balcony just...sitting. Not that he was sure she wasn't probably learning how to tell things part but the way she looked when learning bothered him. It had an...almost lonely touch to how her story ended up. How she managed to keep...the broken dreams, the pain of losing her sight, trying to be nice to him when it came down to his dad being Hawkmoth, saving Paris and others….the list went on. How could it had not affected her? Yeah he saw her cry after Alya was told and it was clear she could feel but...that was it. Not once after either as Ladybug or herself had she cried or shown any sign of emotion. She told him it was just her learning but it looked more like her...trying to grasp what had happened while cramming more skills into her mind. It wasn't healthy either. Just like it wasn't healthy for him to currently ignore that he not only fought and hurt his dad but also knew he was a super villain. The thought made him stop and catch her attention.

"You can let it out y'know?" She said making him look at her. "I mean it. I...used a shower to cry it all out and still do. It helps Adrien. It won't make it go away. It won't...take away the facts and replace them like we want it to but it will help ease it little by little."

"Is that why you can just stare off and keep it under control," He asked her.

"Please," Marionette laughed sadly. "...I haven't had it under control since Alya hugged me. I just...kept it private. I don't regret losing my sight. I regret...not catching it sooner."

"I regret a lot too," He said. "Want to tackle them all at once?"

Looking at him, Ladybug saw a hand extended towards her and Chat smiling.

"Sure," She replied putting her hand in his.

* * *

 **Done!**


End file.
